The Dragon's Eye
by ArianaielNightstar
Summary: COMPLETED. In this second installment of a series of 3 comes a tale about two mythical stones and the people that fall under their curse. With the help of Captain Jack Sparrow, follow a young woman's journey to a past she never knew she had.
1. Feelings expressed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. Hope Danforth and upcoming characters not in the movie are mine and mine alone. Some quotes are taken directly from the film.

NOTE: I know the movie portrays Jack as 40 something but in my story he is only 31 making Hope and him 10 years apart.

PROLOGUE

For full story and introduction read:**__**

_Pirates of the __Caribbean__: Moonlight's Curse _

CHAPTER 1

Feelings Expressed

"You forget your place Turner." Commodore Norrington said placing a sword at Will's throat

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Elizabeth walked over to stand beside Will.

"As is mine." This act took Norrington, his men, and Governor Swann by surprise.

"Elizabeth. Lower your weapons," Governor Swann said to the redcoats in despair. When they didn't lower them he yelled out. "For goodness sake, put them down!"

"No!" Commodore Norrington yelled out. "Remove these two from the pirate." The guards pulled Will and Elizabeth to the side and left Jack in the open. With the ends of the bayonets still at his throat Hope stepped in front of him.

"No! Commodore Norrington please! Don't do this. Let him go." Jack looked at her sincerely with a hint of confusion.

"Hope. What are you doing?" Gillette asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Commodore, please. Let him go."

"I can't do that Miss Danforth. It is against everything I have ordered if I let him go free. Jack Sparrow is the most sought after pirate in the Caribbean." Jack stepped around her but before he could say anything Hope clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Jack is a good man. He may be a pirate but there's more to him than any of you realize. Please, Commodore."

"Miss Danforth. You hate pirates as much as I. Why are you defending him? He is one of them!" Hope looked at Jack then back at Norrington.

"You're wrong about that. I used to hate pirates but I don't anymore. He may be a pirate, but as I said there's so much more to him than being a pirate." Norrington saw the expression on her face as she spoke those words and he knew.

"You defend him now because you love him." Hope closed her eyes and looked sadly at Gillette who held a look of disbelief and confusion.

"Yes." Jack looked surprised then smiled and turned to the guards behind him, mouthing, she loves me. Norrington's face softened and Gillette still had a look of confusion but anger replaced the sadness.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. What about us, Hope? He's a pirate how can you possibly love him, why do you love him?"

Gillette said in anger.

"You have to believe me, Edward. I didn't expect nor did I want any of this to happen. I love you, I still do, and I always will. You were the first man I ever truly loved Edward and I wanted you to be the last. Because of that, I tried so hard to deny my feelings for him but I just couldn't anymore. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't ask it of you today but someday I will ask you again and I can only hope you can give it to me.

"So that's it then. Just like that, it's over," Gillette said with not so much anger.

"I'm sorry. I know there is someone out there for you, I'm sorry I wasn't the one. Part of my heart will always belong to you but the rest belongs to Jack Sparrow." Gillette lowered his head for a moment before he nodded sadly. Hope looked at Norrington who was still trying to figure things out. "James. Both our families have been close friends for eight years. You know what it feels like to lose someone you care for." Norrington lowered his sword remembering the day he lost the love of his life, Catherine.

"The day pirates invaded Port Royal you had proposed to my sister. You were coming home to tell me when the town was attacked. Catherine was shot and died several minutes later. That day you vowed to hunt down the pirates that had taken her from you and kill them. Over these last seven years I have seen how you live your life. Since that day your entire life has been nothing but revenge on any pirate that comes into port. Nothing will ever bring Catherine back. Killing the pirates who took her life will not give you closure to her death. You need to move on, I did." Norrington was silent as the others around them were surprised. "But you found love again in Elizabeth. When she was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa your hatred against pirates rose even higher. And in your search you found that it was a true pirate, and a man with pirate's blood that saved her."

"What are you trying to say, Hope?" Norrington asked.

"What I'm saying is that…" Hope started but was cut off by the governor, who had been listening intently.

"That perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course," the governor said. Hope and Elizabeth looked at him with surprise and Norrington showed the hint of a smile, accepting that the Governor's words were the truth.

"Lower your weapons and release Miss Swann and Mr. Turner." As they did Jack looked up and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot flying overhead.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said as he came from behind Hope and walked in a drunken manner over to Governor Swann and talked into his face. The governor wrinkled his nose at the smell of Jack's breath. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, aye? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Jack then moved to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that." Making his way back past Swann and between Will, Elizabeth and Hope he turned towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. It would never have worked out between us darling. I'm sorry…" Hope shook her head remembering that night on the island. Elizabeth looked at him a little appalled. "For my heart belongs to an annoying, snooty, sword fighting, hot tempered young woman," Jack finished going over to Hope. He pulled her face to him and kissed her. All the marines and Swann were disgusted by this. Gillette looked on with a solemn face. Will and Elizabeth just smiled. As Jack pulled away he leaned closer to her and whispered. "I will return in two weeks if you decide to come with me." With that he went to the stairs of the parapet. "Miss Hope Danforth. As I said before, I have fallen in love you. Lieutenant Gillette, I do hope there are no hard feelings." Hope smiled at Jack. "Friends, this is the day you will always remember, as the day that…" before Jack could finish he bumped into the wall and fell over. Everyone present ran to the wall and watched as Jack fell into the water, miraculously missing the rocks.

"Idiot, he has no where to go but back to the noose," Gillette responded with a smirk. Hope watched as Jack popped his head above the water then looked into the distance and saw the Black Pearl.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hope said. Gillette looked at her as she pointed out into the bay. Everyone watched as the Black Pearl sailed into the bay. Norrington smiled a little and turned

"Mr. Turner!" Hope watched as Norrington said a few things to Will about the sword he was given. Gillette and Hope stood watching this. She wanted to say something but thought best not to.

"Did you mean everything you said about loving me?" Gillette asked her.

"Yes, every word." Gillette looked in her eyes and saw the truth.

"Then, I forgive you. Even though I don't like the fact that you fell for a pirate. That is something I have to accept."

"You're a good man, Edward. You'll make another woman very happy." Norrington sheathed the sword and walked away up to Hope. "Thank you, James." Hope said.

"I am still bound by the law when it comes to pirates."

"I know. But you will have a hard time trying to catch him." Norrington smiled and bowed to her. "Miss Danforth." As Norrington walked away Gillette called to him.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette asked.

"Oh I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." With that he walked away, being followed by his men. Governor Swann followed as well but not before turning towards his daughter and Will.

"So, this is the path you've chosen is it? After all he is a blacksmith." Governor Swann said. Elizabeth turned towards Will and removed his hat.

"No. He's a pirate." Hope smiled and saw Will and Elizabeth finally kiss.

"It's about time." She turned back towards the bay and saw water splashing upward by the ship. No doubt the crew hoisting Jack onto the ship. She stood there and watched until the Black Pearl was just a dot on the horizon before walking away.

NOTE: Well? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW

Next chapter: **_THE DREAM & LATE NIGHT DEPARTURE_**


	2. The dream and the late night departure

DISCLAIMER: As before, I do not own any related to POTC except Hope and the misc. characters and things mentioned later on.

NOTE: Please Review!

Chapter 2

The Dream & the Late Night Departure

Hope leaned against her balcony railing as she starred up to the full moon silhouetted among the starlit night sky. Every time she saw the full moon she couldn't help but think about the Black Pearl. Every clear night she would stand out on her balcony and imagine the Black Pearl sailing into port. Now, she just looked out into port in sadness. It had been five days past the two weeks when Jack said he would return. Several reasons went through her head, some not so nice. From he ran into trouble at sea due to a storm, to problems with the ship, to he just forgot and was right now in the company of some Tortuga woman, either Scarlet or Giselle.

"That is what I get for falling for a pirate. You cannot trust them to keep their word." If he wasn't everything she wanted in life she would never have fell for him. Being the minister's daughter was not very adventuresome. She always felt she needed to be more proper than the noblest of women and falling in love with a pirate is the biggest sin, according to her father anyway. Since Governor Swann had accidentally mentioned her feelings to her father he scorned her. They used to be close but now he only speaks to her if he needs something done. Hope sighed. "Jack, where are you?" Looking once more out into port she closed the doors and pulled the curtains. Going through her nightly ritual she crawled into bed, blew the candle out, and fell into a dream filled state.

SCENE CHANGE

The sound of canon fire awoke her. Opening her eyes she saw she was standing in the middle of a ship. All around her men scrambled on deck, most were fighting each other. On closer look she recognized several pirates from the Pearl. As she turned to her right a pirate charged at her. Before she could move he ran right through her. "What is going on?" It was then that she noticed the second ship. It looked exactly like the pearl only it was a darker black. The one thing that caught her eye was the blood red sails. At the front of the ship she saw the image of a dragon.

_"Not if I can help it!" A familiar voice called_.

"Will?" Hope turned around and saw Will standing in front of Elizabeth and a young boy. There was another woman but her back was turned. At her side she held the hand of a young girl. Hope saw a pirate attempt to attack the woman but she handled the man easily. The woman let go of the girl and swung her sword at the pirate, knocking him off his feet. She grabbed the girl and ran towards the helm. Hope still could not make out who the woman was. When the woman was at the helm she turned and Hope was shocked. It was herself, much older but it was still herself. Hope watched as her older self fought with three pirates as the young girl stood behind her. After killing one, another replaced him. It continued like that a few more moments before she called upward.

_"Jack! I need a little help down here." Hope looked to the mast and saw Jack fighting with two pirates on _

_the__ footropes. _

_"I'm a little busy at the moment love," Jack called down. Before the four pirates attacked she grabbed a rope and the girl and swung to the ship's forward, landing a few feet from Will knocking the man he was fighting overboard._

_"Thanks!" Will said._

_"Take Katie and hide in the cabin. You too Will." Hope said handing the girl to __Elizabeth__ and leaning closer to Will. _

"I must still be dreaming," Hope said not believing that this was real, though it felt real. The little girl screamed out to her other self as the girl struggled to get back to her. Hope saw herself say something to the little girl before she joined the fight again. Heading back towards the helm of the ship a tall man with a medium build stepped in her other self's way. He was dressed in black, with red embroidering. He wore a black tricorne hat with a red feather. Hope looked closer and saw that he had a red glass eye and his left hand was missing the ring and pinky fingers.

_"Well, well. What we 'ave 'ere," the man said with a grin. Hope saw him draw his sword but before she could see what happened she was engulfed in a bright ligh_t.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope opened her eyes, confusion evident. She looked around and saw she was back in her own room. She closed her eyes, only to open them again. She sat up and saw her bedroom window open, the curtains gently moving as the warm, salty sea air enveloped her body.

"I didn't leave those open." She looked around but saw nothing but the shadows of bedroom furniture on the wall. She shook her head, put her robe on, and walked over to the window. Looking out into the port as she had earlier that night, everything was the same except there was another ship in the bay. She immediately noticed that the ship's sails appeared darker than the others. They looked almost non-existent. "The Pearl." She turned aroud she scanned the room once more.

"Jack?" she called out softly. She heard movement from one of the darkened corners. Fixing her gaze on the corner she saw Jack emerge wearing his usual black trench coat, tricorne hat, and red bandana. He flashed her that crooked grin of his. "Jack." Hope smiled and quickly walked over to him.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" Hope threw her arms around his neck. Jack smiled as he wrapped his own around her and held her tight. The smell of rum and ocean water filled Hope's senses.

"I thought you weren't coming after…" Hope said pulling back but didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when Jack silenced her with a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for several moments. Hope slowly pulled away. "I was worried you wouldn't return when the two weeks passed." Jack cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. Some of the crew was having a merry good time in Tortuga."

"Tortuga? Jack Sparrow." Hope scolded.

"No worries, love. I ignored temptation and stayed on me ship drinking rum and gathering what supplies we needed." Hope wasn't convinced. "I swear on my ship." After a few moments Hope smiled.

"All right. I believe you. But if you are lying I will turn you into a eunuch, savvy?" Jack smiled.

"Rubbing off on you am I, darling?" Hope laughed and smiled.

"Maybe a little."

"So. Do I have a new member on my ship?"

"You do."

"Wonderful. Let's gather what womanly effects you'll be wanting before the bloody Royal Navy knows I'm here."

"All ready taken care of." Hope said pointing to a sack against the wall. "I just need to dress more appropriately." Hope went over to her closet and pulled the white shirt and black pants she wore when Will and her sparred. Walking over to her changing area she threw the outfit over the top.

"Need any help?"

"No. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, Captain."

"You sure know how you spoil a good time, love." Hope shook her head as she changed into the outfit and emerged. Picking up her bundle of things Jack opened the bedroom door.

"No! Jack, what are you doing? We'll be seen if we go that way." Hope said pulling him back into the room.

"No, we won't."

"How can you be so sure?" He cupped her face and kissed her again, then quickly pulled away.

"Because you're forgetting one important thing, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Hope laughed.

"Lead the way, Captain." The two made their way down the staircase. Before they got to far down Hope checked to see if the night butler was there. When she didn't see him she waved for Jack to follow. They continued until they were almost at the door when they heard footsteps on the marble floor. Jack stiffened as he quickly opened the door and pulled Hope out with him closing the door behind him as quietly as possible and pulling her into the bushes.

"Jack, what are we doing in the bushes?" Hope whispered as Jack placed his hand over her mouth just as the door opened and the butler looked out. Without any words he went back into the house. Jack and Hope emerged from the bushes and silently made their way down the driveway to the bay.

NOTE: So? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: **_FUTURE ON THE HORIZON_**


	3. Future on the horizon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related. I only own Hope and miscellaneous characters in future chapters

Chapter 3

Future On The Horizon

Jack and Hope made their way through the town of Port Royal ducking into the shadows whenever a marine guard would approach. Continuing on they passed by the blacksmith shop. Hope noticed the light from the fire filtering through the cracks of the wooden door and window.

"Jack, wait. I want to say goodbye to Will." Jack was hesitant.

"What if my crew sails off with my ship again?"

"Now why would they do that?"

"They have no patience.

"I'm sure they'll wait."

"No, they won't. Will, put it exactly once. He said they were…"

"Mad?"

"That's the one, mad. They're mad all of them."

"Please, Jack?" Hope asked sweetly.

"If the crew ever found out I went soft they would…" Hope cut him off.

"They won't find out trust me. Besides, I'm sure they would love to hear that you called them all mad. Especially, Anamaria." Jack winced at the image of his stubborn and head strong coxswain.

"You know, if you continue like this you could make one good pirate."

"No. You're just a bad influence. Now come on." She pulled Jack over to the blacksmith shop and knocked on the door. Will answered seconds later.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" he asked then noticed Jack. "Jack?" Jack was looking behind them when Will answered. He saw two guards approaching. Grabbing Hope they ran inside and he slammed the door. "What are you two doing here, it's not safe. Especially not for you, Jack."

"That's what I was trying to tell her, mate." Hope elbowed him.

"You were not. All you were worried about was your crew stealing your ship. If you recall, they did come back for you last time." Jack was about to say something when Hope cut him off. "We came here to say goodbye. I am leaving with Jack and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Why?"

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Will. My father has pretty much denounced me as his daughter and the townspeople look at me as if I don't belong. You, Elizabeth, Norrington, and even Gillette are the only people left here that seem to still care about me."

"Hope. There are others here who care about you besides us."

"No, Will. There isn't. They see me as a traitor for falling in love with a pirate." The two continued talking while Jack walked over to the window and peered out. Coming down the stairs were six guards. Walking from the window he grabbed Hope's belongings.

"Well. As much as I enjoy these grand little get-togethers we have to go."

"Right. Will, you take care of yourself and tell Elizabeth goodbye for me." Will hugged her.

"Take care of yourself, Hope." Hope nodded and handed him a letter. "Give this to my father after we've gone."

"I will. Oh, and, Jack."

"Aye?" Jack said turning.

"Take care of her." Jack smirked.

"No worries, mate. She's in good hands."

"I will hold you to that." Jack placed two fingers on his forehead and saluted him. Hope waved goodbye as they left the shop and headed towards the bay. Upon arrival they saw the long boat still tied up.

"Thank goodness for that." Hope said as they started to row towards the Black Pearl.

"Throw the lines over." Gibbs yelled to the crew as Jack and Hope rowed up along the ship. Jack caught the line as it was thrown over and grabbed Hope around the waist.

"Ready when you are, love." Hope put her arms around his neck so as not drop when they were lifted.

"Ready." Jack tugged on the rope and they were hoisted aboard. As they landed the crew greeted them.

"Miss Danforth. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Why, Mr. Gibbs. Isn't it bad luck to bring a woman on board. There is already one."

Gibbs smiled.

"We've come this far. lass." Hope nodded. The crew continued to stare at the two. Jack looked at them and yelled out.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs, man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" With his arm still around her they walked up to the helm and Jack took his place behind the wheel. As he maneuvered the ship out of the bay Hope looked back at Port Royal.

"Till we meet again." And so the Black Pearl sailed into the night and on that horizon laid a new future for Hope and quite possibly a new adventure?

10 yrs later

At one of the many taverns of Tortuga two men sat segregated from everyone else. One was a thin and scurvy man. The other was dressed fancier. He had a black hat with a red feather. Two fingers were missing from his left hand. He looked so evil, that he appeared to have been born in the depths of hell itself.

"Tell me why ye called me all the way to Tortuga?" His voice was deep and menacing.

"I have news on ole Bootstrap that I thought ye might want to 'ere, sir." The dark man scowled.

"What be the news?"

"He's dead sir. Sent to Davy Jones locker by ole, Captain Barbossa."

"Barbossa, aye? What about that bloody, Jack Sparrow?"

"Don't know sir. People say he be dead others say he be livin'. Which be true, I know naught."

"No matter. All I really care about is that the traitorous dog, Turner, is no longer me problem. The blood line has been cut."

"Not exactly, sir."

"Aye? Explain yerself."

"Seems ole Bill had a son and sent him off."

"Blast!" the man pounded hard on the table. "Why I am accursed with that line. Where be the whelp so I may break his neck and end the Turner line."

"Port Royal, sir."

"Port Royal, aye. Me thinks I should pay the son of Turner a visit." The man laughed.

"Gather me crew. We weigh anchor in the morning."

"Aye, sir." Unknown to the two was an eavesdropper. Getting up from his table he left for the bay.

_PORT ROYAL_

The maids finished setting the table for the Turner's evening meal. Placing the last plate on the table one of them walked into the study. Inside the study, Elizabeth sat reading a book while Will played chess with their son, James.

"Checkmate." James called.

"Oh. Beaten by my own son again how's this possible?" Will called out in mock distress.

James laughed.

"I'm just special. A lucky special." Elizabeth looked up from her book and smiled.

"It's fascinating how a man who thinks of himself a skilled chess player can lose to a nine year old boy."

"I'm no boy. I'm a pirate!" James yelled standing up and grabbing a wooden sword. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, most feared pirate in the Caribbean! Avast! Ye ole sea dog!"

"James Turner. Who taught you those words? Certainly not your mother." Elizabeth said glaring at Will.

"Don't look at me. He probably learned them from, Toby Warner. That boy is always talking about pirates. It's like he was one in another life."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" The maid said knocking on the open door.

"Yes, Maggie." Elizabeth asked.

"Your evening meal is ready."

"Thank you, Maggie."

"Yes. Food. I'm so hungry!" James yelled as he ran out of the room.

"James, don't forget to wash your hands young man." Elizabeth called after him.

"Don't worry, mother." Elizabeth shook her head as they walked out of the study.

"Something is troubling you, love. What is it?"

"All this pirate talk he is told. I'm afraid it will cloud his mind."

"Elizabeth. He's still young. Boys his age love to play pirates."  
"I know, but what if he gets hurt."

"He'll be fine. Besides, it seems normal. He has the blood of a pirate running in his veins." Will laughed.

"What? I hardly think this as a laughing matter Will."

"Wouldn't James love to know that his parents are close friends with his favorite pirate of all."

"We'd never hear the end of it. He just might become worse than he is right now with pirates." Elizabeth said.

"Everything will be fine. This is just a faze he is going through." Will and Elizabeth cut their conversation as they entered the dining room and sat down for their evening meal.

A short while later there was a knock upon the door. As the butler opened the door he was greeted by a dirty man with graying hair and a beard.

"May I help you sir?"

"Is this the William Turner household?" the man asked in a husky voice.

"Yes it is. May I ask as to what we owe this visit?"

"I have an urgent message for your master."

"Very well. I'll take it to him." The butler held out his hand.

"Tis not a message on paper but a message from me own mouth."

"The master is at dinner with his family. Would it be possible for you to return later?"

"No. Tis of the utmost importance, it be the decidin' line between life and death." The butler hesitated a moment before speaking.   
"Wait here." The butler said closing the door and walking into the dining room. "Mr. Turner. There is a man here to see you with a message. He says that it is the utmost importance that you hear it."

"Thank you, Charles." Will got up silently from the table and went to the door. The man was still there as Will opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"William Turner? Son of Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Will was surprised.

"Yes. How do you know of my father?"

"Don't know 'im personally, only met 'im once. I come with a warning for ye Mr. Turner. Danger be in your future if ye don't leave Port Royal."

"Why? What danger?"

"An evil from your father's past comes to destroy the Turner blood line. Bootstrap betray this evil he did. The evil seeks revenge upon ye and yer family."

"What evil?"  
"I dare not speak his name. Feared by all he is. He comes to kill ye within the next few days as well as yer entire family. Ye must leave Port Royal immediately."

"Where will we go. I have no boat nor ship." After thinking for awhile he thought of the Black Pearl. "I know of one but I have no way of getting a message to it's Captain."

"Ye be thinking of the Black Pearl aren't ye lad. Jack Sparrow be a friend of mine. He has talked very highly of ye, mate."

"If you speak the truth then he is the only chance we have."

"No worries young lad. Leave ole Jack to me." The man turned and walked away only to stop and turn once again. "Remember the name Dragon's eye. Avoid at all costs." With that he disappeared into the night. Will closed the door and hurried into the dining room.

"Elizabeth. We have a problem."

"What is it, Will?" Will motioned for her to follow him. Once they were out of ear shot from anyone who might hear Will told her the news.

"We must leave. I fear that we are in danger."

"Danger? From what?"

"An old rival of my father's. The message given to me might be folly but I would rather be safe than sorry. You must pack only what you can carry. James's things as well. We will stay in the blacksmith shop until Jack comes."

"Jack? Will, what is going on?" Will placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please Elizabeth. Do as I say." She nodded slowly then went to get James and pack.

As Port Royal went to sleep for the night the Turner's made their way to the blacksmith shop to wait.

NOTE: Well? Good? Suck? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW

NEXT CHAPTER: **_The Rescue and Reunion_**


	4. The Rescue and Reunion

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related except Hope, Cpt. Draco, and other miscellaneous characters not shown in the movie

CHAPTER 5

THE RESCUE & REUNION

On the eve of Captain Draco's attack on Port Royal the moon was blocked by the clouds and a light fog had descended over the bay. It was the perfect cover for an attack. Captain Draco stood at the forward hull of the ship observing the sleeping port.

"Tonight the line will be broken," he said walking to the main deck of the ship. "Let go the anchor and lower the boats. Bring me Turner and his family alive, but not necessarily unharmed." His crew laughed as the boats were lowered and they headed ashore. "Make ready the guns!" As the crew rowed ashore the guns fired.

SCENE CHANGE

In the blacksmith shop the Turner's heard the first hit on the port.

"That man was right." Will said as he went to look out the window just as another hit came over the wall. He ran back to Elizabeth and James. "We have to go now."

"Will, we can't."

"We have too. If Jack got the message in time they're taking a big risk coming into port." Elizabeth reluctantly agreed as they grabbed their belongings and made their way to the bay, dodging canon fire along the way. Once they had the dock in sight they hid behind a group of barrels. It was then they noticed the pirates coming ashore.

"Stay down and stay absolutely quiet," Will said as James looked up at Elizabeth.

"Mother. I'm scared." Elizabeth pulled her son down to her chest and held him tight.

"We all are, darling." Elizabeth said looking at Will as they held their gaze for a moment as if reading the other's thoughts. Will slowly turned back towards the shoreline and out into the bay.

"Jack, if you're out there hurry." Will said softly as the canon fire and burning buildings lit up the bay. The next few minutes felt like hours as buildings and walls around them were blown up and the debris flung in all directions. The family clung to each other praying that help would come soon. Elizabeth looked up and saw more pirates come onto shore.

"They just keep coming! Will, this is suicide!" Elizabeth said in despair before a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed out as the hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh, Elizabeth." A female voice said. The figure looked towards the shore where the last few pirates unloading the boats looked over in their direction for a moment. The group ducked down lower to avoid being seen. Her hand still over Elizabeth's mouth the figure reached in their cloak and pulled out a mirror maneuvering it so she could see what the pirates were doing. When she saw they were continuing on she spoke again. "They're moving on." The figure removed their hand from Elizabeth's mouth.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth shouted. The figure removed her hood and they saw that it was Hope. They were a little caught off guard by how much she had changed from the last time they had seen her. Her skin appeared darker, but one could not tell in the blackness of night. She seemed to have begun using the same charcoal lined eyes method as Jack did, though not as thick. Her hair was now shoulder length with blonde highlights running throughout. The upper part was pulled back in a braid down the back, several smaller braids mixed with the hair still down, and two shorter strands framed the shape of her face. "Hope! Thank goodness I thought you weren't coming." Elizabeth said as she hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you as well. Are you all okay?"

"Yes, for now," Will said. Hope nodded as she looked around the side of the barrel to see if there was anyone there. When she saw it was clear she turned back to them.

"We have to get going before we're spotted by the other ships remaining crew. Stay very quiet and move quickly." They emerged from the barrels and swiftly made their way to the shoreline using the shadows as cover.

"Mother. Who is that lady?" James asked in their escape.

"A dear, old friend. But dear you must save your questions till we are on the ship," Elizabeth told him. His face brightened a little.

"We are going on a ship?" he asked.

"Darling, please you must stay quiet. You can ask as many questions as you want later." With that James was silent. The group silently made their way to the shoreline where Mr. Cotton and another crew member were waiting on a long boat.

"Hurry." Hope helped them into the boat as she too got in.

"Where's the ship?" Will asked.

"We anchored her just around entrance to the bay. It seems to be hiding the ship for now. We had been tailing that ship from Tortuga after a man told us about what the ship's Captain was planning. We came immediately." Hope informed them.

"Do you know of the ship at all?" Will asked.

"No. But I gather Jack does. The first time he caught a good glimpse of it his face took on that of concern. And that's not a look you see from Jack very often. Which leaves the witness with questions as to why?"

"What about the crew? Do they know anything?"

"I don't think so. I thought being as they are all pirates or were at one point or another they might know but…." Hope stopped and starred at nothing, concern was evident on her face.

"Hope? What is it?" Elizabeth asked. Images from the dream she had that night ten years ago when she left Port Royal flashed through her mind.

"When we first saw that ship in Tortuga the sky was clear but it was early sunrise. I remember a few details about it." She was silent again for a moment. "The night I left Port Royal I had a dream that felt so real. Everyone was there. The Pearl was being attacked by another ship, a ship with blood red sails and a body that was blacker than the night. When the ship left Tortuga I remember seeing red sails, but if the body of the ship was black or dark brown I couldn't tell. It felt as if the dream was warning me about something." Will listened intently and remembered when the man had warned him about the attack he said to remember the dragon's eye and avoid it at all costs. Maybe that was a clue. He had to talk to Jack once they were onboard. Hope was lost in her own world for a moment before she looked at James who was holding onto Elizabeth tightly. He looked at her. "Hello, James. You don't remember me do you?" James shook his head no.

"You don't remember our friend, Hope Sparrow?" His head perked up a bit.

"Sparrow?" he asked. Hope smiled.

"Ahh. Tell me James, how do you feel about pirates?"

"I think they're fascinating!"

"Who's your favorite?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Everytime my friends and I play pirates I'm always him. You have the same name, do you know him?" Hope looked at Will and Elizabeth.

"I do know him. We're related, as a matter of fact."

"Really? I would love to meet him." he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Then this is your lucky day. Jack Sparrow is the Captain of the Black Pearl, which so happens to be the ship we're rowing too." His smiled grew wider.

"Mother, father. Did you hear that, we're going to meet Jack Sparrow!" They smiled.

"I know you don't remember, James, but you have already met him. Five years ago to be exact." Elizabeth said. James looked at her confused.

"Hope shares his name because she married Jack Sparrow and they have a daughter your age." Will said. For most of the way back to ship they were silent. Minutes later they rowed up beside the Black Pearl and a line was thrown over.

"All right. Up you go." Hope said motioning to the Turner's. Will moved over as Elizabeth and James sat where they were.

"Come." Will said.

"I can't climb." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, it's easy don't worry about it. There are two ways to do this. Use the side of the ship and the rope to pull yourself up or you can get a good enough grip on the rope and the crew can pull you up." Hope instructed.

"I'd rather be pulled." Elizabeth said.

"Alright. Come on then," Hope said tugging the rope twice and motioning for Elizabeth to grab on. As she did they slowly pulled her up on deck. Throwing the rope back over they pulled James up, while Will, Hope, Cotton, and the other crew member climbed when it was their turn. Once Hope was on deck she saw the crew members and the Turner's getting reacquainted. She saw everything was in order.

"Welcome back aboard the Black Pearl," Hope said before a voice came from the helm. Hope and the Turner's turned and saw Jack coming down the stairs.

"I believe that's my line, love." Jack walked up to Hope and put his arm around her shoulders. James walked up slowly to Jack.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well at least there is someone who can say me name right." Hope elbowed him.

"Jack. You remember James, Elizabeth and Will's son, don't you?"

"How could I forget even though last time I saw 'im he was two feet shorter." Jack kneeled in front of him then looked up at Will and Elizabeth.

"I swear he's starting to look just like you, Will."

"Mommy!" a girl's voice came as a figure ran past James and to Hope. Hope smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Katie. Do you remember our friend, James Turner?" Katie looked over at James and instantly became shy as she grabbed onto both her parents.

"Well, it seems as if young Katie here is starting to take after you Hope." Elizabeth said. Jack frowned.

"Pity."

"Oh don't feel so bad, darling. She's the spinning image of you in every way except features."

"Well don't be shy, James, say hello," Elizabeth told him.

"You too, lass," Jack said pushing her closer to James.

"Hello." James said.

"Hi." Hope shook her head.

"I don't mean to interrupt this grand reunion but we should set sail, Captain." Gibbs called from the helm.

"Aye. Weight anchor, all hands prepare to cast off," Jack yelled as he went back to the helm to steer the ship.

"I will get you settled in. It won't be the most comfortable place to sleep but it will have to do," Hope said as she grabbed Katie and showed the Turner's where they would sleep for the remainder of the journey, how ever long that is.

SCENE CHANGE

After Hope got the Turner's arranged and put Katie to bed she walked up to the helm. Jack stood behind the wheel facing the direction she was coming from. He was holding his broken compass and looking out into the black of night. The clouds had cleared a little to allow the moonlight to shine down for easier sea viewing. Jack saw her coming up and quickly shut the compass lid and put it in his pocket. Hope had already seen it and laughed.

"Jack Sparrow. You have no secrets from me. There's no need to hide that bloody compass."

"Sorry, love. Old habits die hard." Hope walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried, Jack. That ship I fear is the same one I saw in a dream the first night we left Port Royal."

"You never said anything about a dream,"

"Because I thought that's all it was but, now I think it was warning me."

"Warning you of what?"

"The fate of this ship, of us, of the Turner's, the crew." Jack was silent.

"It felt so real. I was there. I saw the Pearl and another ship side by side. Crew from both ships were fighting each other. I saw myself standing up here protecting a little girl, who I now know was Katie. I needed to get Katie to Elizabeth so she would have a better chance of staying safe. After I did that I was going back the way I came when this dark figure stepped in front me and raised his sword, that's when I woke up." Jack held what he was thinking to himself. He knew that ship in Port Royal. He knew its past. He wanted to tell Hope everything but didn't think it was the right time. Taking his eyes on the sea and his hands of the wheel and put his arms around Hope and pulled her close taking her face in his hand.

"No worries, darling. I swear on pain of death that I will die myself before I let anything happen to you or Katie. I will keep you safe."

"What about Will, Elizabeth, and James. That ship was after them not us."

"No harm will come to them as well. I give you my word." Hope was silent as she gave him a small smile.

"I love you," Jack said as he kissed her.

"I love you," Hope repeated as they embraced.

NOTE: Well I think this chapter turned out better than the rest. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: **_Sleep & Peace Attend Thee_**


	5. Sleep and Peace attend thee

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 5

Sleep& Peace Attend Thee

The night went on as usual. Hope and Jack continued to stand at the helm silently enjoying the other's presence. Jack stared out to sea before looking over at Hope. She was leaning forward against the rail. She had taken her hair out of the long braid and the smaller ones. It waved gently in the warm, night air. Jack smiled and called to her.

"You know, darling You've been much to quiet tonight." Hope turned and saw Jack looking at her intently.

"I just can't get that dream out my head. Those red sails. How many ships do you know that have red sails?" Jack was quiet, not wanting to say the truth but knew he should.

"Several." Hope looked at him unconvinced.

"Name three."

"Uh…can't."

"Exactly. Every time I think about it I get even more worried." Hope looked down then back up again. "I'm scared, Jack." Jack looked at her sympathetically.

"Come 'ere," he said softly. When she walked over he put his arm around her.

"Now what did I say earlier." Hope just looked at him.

"I know. But, Jack aren't you the least bit worried?" He was silent. "Of course you wouldn't be. You're always so sure of yourself and your actions that worry and doubt never cross your mind." Hope said as she walked away.

"Hope." Jack said grabbing her arm before she got to far. Hope turned back to him. "I'm sorry. I do worry, about you and Katie. There has never been a time when I haven't. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I never knew love, except for gold and silver until I met you. Then Katie came and now I feel like I have something to live for besides pilfering and plundering. Two women have changed a lifetime of piracy." Hope smiled at his almost drastic change. In this moment he wasn't a pirate but a good, honest, and loving man.

"Jack. I believe that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"I try. Just don't let the crew know I went soft." Hope laughed and placed her head against the side of his, being that they were the same height. Jack reached up and caressed her cheek and pulled away just enough to kiss her.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost, darling." Hope laughed as they kissed again. They stayed like that for a moment when a voice called to them.

"Mother." Jack and Hope looked down at their daughter.

"Katie. You should be in bed, love." Jack said kneeling down to her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"The crew?" Hope said kneeling in front of her as well. Katie shook her head no. "Well come on. Let's try this again." Hope said standing and leading Katie back down to the living quarters of the ship. It was Katie's choice to sleep with the crew, as such, her parents allowed it, as long as the crew didn't misbehave and were somewhat proper when she was around. "Don't stay at the wheel all night again. If you do I'll throw you overboard, savvy?"

"You have me word, love." Hope nodded as they walked down to the cabin.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope tucked Katie into her bed pulling the blankets around her comfortably.

"There you are, my dear. Now, please try to go back to sleep." Hope said reaching out and moving Katie's hair from her face. "I love you."

"Me too."

"Goodnight, Katie." Hope kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

"Mother?"

"Yes, darling, what is it?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Hope was a little surprised. The last time Katie asked to be sung to sleep was a few years back. She turned to the crew and the Turner's that were still awake.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Don't mind at all, lass. Some of us need a song to sleep as well." Mr. Gibbs said. Hope smiled and looked down at Katie.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I don't know the name but you said your sister Catherine used to sing you a lullaby when you were a little girl." Hope smiled. Her sister always tried her best to be a mother figure to Hope, those were her fondest memories of her.

"All right." Hope sat on the side of Katie's bed recalling the words. "Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping. Hill and vale in slumber sleeping. I my loving vigil keeping, all through the night." Hope's voice was soft and light, flowing throughout the deck like a whisper on the wind. The crew had somewhat gotten used to a child being aboard and as such, Hope's singing, which they didn't mind. Her voice was soothing. "While the moon her watch is keeping, all through the night. While the weary world is sleeping, all through the night. O'er thy spirit gently stealing. Visions of delight. revealing. Breathes a pure and holy feeling, all through the night." Hope's voiced echoed to the helm of the ship where Jack still stood. He turned his head to direction of the voice and smiled. Turning back to sea, he started to hum the same song to himself. Hope had sung it many times, usually at Katie's request or to soothe either him or her.

"Though I roam a minstrel lonely, all through the night. My true harp shall praise sing only, all through the night. Love's young dream, alas, is over. Yet my strains of love shall hover. Near the presence of my lover, all through the night." Jack sang softly.

"Hark, a solemn bell is ringing, clear through the night. Thou, my love, art heavenward winging, home through the night. Earthly dust from off thee shaken. Soul immortal shalt thou awaken. With thy last dim journey taken, home through the night." Hope finished as Katie fell into a deep sleep. She looked over at the crew who had all fallen asleep as well. Smiling she stood up and walked to the companionway and back up onto the main deck and into her and Jack's cabin.

SCENE CHANGE

A few hours later Jack gave up the wheel to Anamaria.

"Try not to hit anything?" Anamaria glared at him and raised her hand to hit him. Jack put his hands up in defense. "Hey. Let's play nice shall we." Jack grinned as Anamaria turned away from him. He gave her a look of disapproval before he headed down to his cabin. Hope was asleep when he entered the bedroom. Glancing at her he proceeded to remove all his effects save for his pants and shirt. He picked up his gun and held it in front of him, stroking it once before putting it under his pillow. Blowing the candle out he crawled in beside Hope.

"You are aware that putting a gun under a pillow while you sleep can be dangerous." Hope's voice came to him. Jack grinned as he looked over at Hope who was just staring at him.

"Darling. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I live for danger." He said leaning towards her.

"Yes. You also live for being a pain." Jack laughed.

"Shouldn't you be having dreams about me right now?" Hope smiled.

"No. Because the dream would be a nightmare then." Jack frowned but Hope could see he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that? Fine. I see how it is." Jack turned over so that his back was towards her. Hope laughed and shook her head. She put her hand on his arm and laid her head upon it.

"You're just as bad as Katie sometimes. You know I didn't mean it. Every dream I've had with Captain Jack Sparrow is a little bit better than the real one."

"Really? Do tell." Jack said turning back over and putting his arm around her.

"Maybe later." Hope smiled as they kissed. Hope laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

SCENE CHANGE

Jack was awakened a few hours later by a noise on deck. He looked over at Hope and saw she was still asleep. He grabbed for his gun, but found that it wasn't there. He looked all around the bed and on the floor, nothing. He couldn't even find his cutlass. Before he could get out of bed the door swung open and Jack looked up as a tall, dark man stepped in the room, the moonlight silhouetting his figure. This sound startled Hope as she woke up as well.

"Hello, Jack." He instantly recognized that voice. Though he had only heard it once the man behind the voice was someone you didn't forget very easily.

"Draco."

"Well well. What do we ave 'ere? A pretty, young lass. No doubt yer beloved Hope. I be hearin' sailors talk about. Seems yer marriage to this wench has created quite a stir amongst yer fellow pirates. As such, I be meanin' t help ye with that." They looked at him confused before he raised his left hand and fired at Hope. Within a second she slumped onto the bed.

"No!" Jack moved to her and turned her over. She stared at him with pain and sadness. "Hope." He placed his hand on her face as tears formed in her eyes. She whispered softly.

"I love you." Before Jack could say or do anything, her eyes closed, and her body went limp.

"No." Jack turned back to Captain Draco who laughed and disappeared as if a ghost. Jack shot out of the bed and went out onto the main deck. "Draco! I swear! I will find you and I will kill you! Draco!" He received no reply but looked to the right and saw a ship sail into the fog that had appeared so quickly. And just as Draco had disappeared so did the ship. Jack returned to the cabin and held Hope close to him. The emotions he always tried to hide came out freely as he cried for the first time in his life that he could remember.

NOTE: Well? What do you think? I'm not so sure if it's just as good as the last chapter but practice make perfect. PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter: **_Captain Draco_**


	6. Captain Draco

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related except characters not in the movie.

NOTE: Sorry about that last chapter I had to get in at least one cliffhanger. I hate them as much as you do.

Chapter 6

Captain Draco

"Hope!" Jack yelled out as he shot up in bed. His eyes shifted across the cabin and finally came to rest on the figure next to him. "Hope." Without a moments hesitation he leaned over her. "I swear I'll never steal another thing as long I live. Just let her be alive." He stared at her for a moment hoping his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. And there it was. The gentle rise and fall of her chest. No blood or anything. Jack looked upward with a gesture of thank you. "It was a dream." Jack then reached under his pillow and there was his gun. He laughed, a little bit too loud.

"Jack?" He looked over and saw Hope turning over on her back. "It's too early to be laughing. Now what is your issue?" Hope asked. Before she could say anything else he leaned over her and kissed her passionately for a few moments. When he withdrew Hope was a little surprised.

"That was a little unexpected. What was that for?"  
"For being the most beautiful two legged creature to ever cross the path of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said as her kissed again.

"Okay."

"I don't believe I've told you I love you today. I love you. I love you a hundred times more." Jack looked at her face and had to laugh because it was a priceless.

"Darling, are you sure you're not ill?"

"Ill with love…love" Jack said catching his double worded statement.

"Uh huh." Hope said still wondering what his change of behavior was all about. Jack stared at her and she could catch a glimpse in his eyes that something wasn't right.

"Jack. You may be able to get away with keeping secrets from the crew and everyone else you meet. But, you could never and have never been able to keep a secret from me, let alone lie. Something is bothering you, what is it?" Jack frowned.

"It's not good, love."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"A dream. Captain Draco was there as were you and I."

"And? What?"

"He shot you." Hope was horrified. She tried too speak but kept stuttering until she was finally able to speak.

"Who's Captain Draco?" Jack was silent, realizing that he had spoken the name unconsciously. With the answer evident in her mind she asked. "He's the captain of the ship that attacked Port Royal, isn't he? The one we were trailing all the way from Tortuga. I saw the look on your face when you first saw that ship and I knew something was wrong." Jack was still silent as he starred at his pistol. Hope realized he wasn't going to say anything. "Okay, fine. I'm going back to sleep." Laying back down and closing her eyes, she opened them again as Jack spoke.

"He's after Will because his father was once a crew mate of Draco and betrayed him. He joined the crew of the Black Pearl when I was a first mate. He never told me everything. All he said was that he had been gathering information for his brother, who was a rival of Draco. Draco's crew had realized this and told their captain, who ordered him killed. Turner escaped and boarded the Black Pearl. The captain welcomed him, saying he could use an extra hand, even though the captain was aware that one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean was searching for the man. Turner told us about the ship and that it was called the Dragon's Eye. The entire ship was blacker than even the Pearl and what set it off and made every sailor fear it was the sails of blood and a figurehead of a black dragon on the forward hull. The Dragon's Eye preys on towns within the Caribbean and around the world. Draco is brutal in his attacks and has thus been labeled by sailors and pirates as the devil himself." Hope's mind went back to her dream and everything about that second ship she had seen, Jack had just described.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me when I first told you about that dream."

"I didn't want to upset you and when that messenger came to tell us that Captain Draco was attacking Port Royal in search of Will I didn't want you to worry."

"I still wish you would have told me earlier."

"Aye. I'm sorry."

"No more secrets from each other, savvy?"

"Savvy." Hope looked out the window and saw it was still dark.

"Come here." Hope said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Aye?"

"I guess I'll lie here all by myself. Alone." Hope said in mock disappointment. Jack smiled and laid on top of her.

"I can't allow you to do that now can I?" Jack said. Hope ran her hand through his dreadlocks and fingered some of his beaded strands. Jack saw she seemed to be intently studying the decorative apparel and spoke.

"We could find some beads and match." Hope laughed as they kissed. Once, twice, and then several more times each with a little more emotion.

"I'm having a thought here, love."

"And what would that be?"

"Still early. We can try for a boy." Hope laughed whole-heartedly.

"Jack Sparrow. I don't think we need another child running around the ship."

"It would be an adventure."

"We already have an adventure that suits me just fine." Jack grinned as he rolled off her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they went back asleep.

SCENE CHANGE

As the rising sun cast it's orange and red rays over the Caribbean, the crew of the Black Pearl arose and began their daily duties. With the crew came the Turner's. Elizabeth and James looked at the sunrise as Will talked with Gibbs until Jack sauntered out of his cabin.

"Morning, gentlemen and ladies. Another glorious day, the skies are clear and the waves are…well, the waves are waving."

"What has you so cheery this morning cap'n?" Gibbs asked. Jack looked at him.

"Another day of freedom and open seas." He then walked up to the helm to take back the wheel from Anamaria. Will thought this was the best time to talk to Jack and walked up to the helm.

"Jack."

"Aye. Will"

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Jack looked at him a little confused.

"Off you go then."

"Last night a man warned me about the coming attack. In his leave he said beware the Dragon's Eye and to avoid it at all costs. Do you know what he meant?" Recalling his conversation with Hope earlier that morning he decided to tell Will since it was his life as well as his family's life at stake.

"The Dragon's Eye is a ship, the very same ship that attacked Port Royal. The captain is a pirate who we try to avoid as best we can." Will couldn't believe this.

"But why is he after me?"

"Because you are the son of the man who betrayed him many years ago."

"Betrayed? My father was a part of that captain's crew?"

"Aye. When your father joined the crew of the Black Pearl I was first mate. When our captain was killed I took over the ship. You know the story from then on."

"How did he betray him?"

"Don't know mate. Your father kept a lot of secrets. He never told me everything. All I know is something that you don't know that the captain, who is Draco, knew about your uncle that his crew told him after your father did the betraying." Will looked at him as if he didn't understand what Jack was saying. Jack saw this and sighed.

"There's another Turner or at least there was, since Draco is looking for you and not him." Will still looked at him confused.

"Your father had a brother, captain of his own ship, pirate, no surprise there. He asked your father to gather information about Draco, since your father's brother was Draco's rival."

"My father had brother?"

"Aye. His name was Darien Turner." Will couldn't believe this.

"Do you know anything else?"

"That's all I know, mate." Will nodded and walked away as Hope walked up the stairs.

"Morning, Will," Hope said cheerfully.

"Morning," he said with no emotion.

"What did you do to him?" Hope said looking at Jack. He held his hands in surrender..

"Nothing he didn't ask for himself. Apparently, a messenger told him to beware of the Dragon's Eye and he wanted to know if I knew anything. So I told him about his father's connection to Draco and he didn't take that too lightly."

"Captain Draco is turning everything into a bad dream, literally." Hope said recalling her dream as well as Jack's. Hope wrapped her arms around his right arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're up early."

"Thought I would awaken early this morning."

"So what will we be doing today, love?"

"Don't know. You make the decisions, captain."

"Oh good. In that case." Jack whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

SCENE CHANGE

Down on deck, Will and Elizabeth looked up to the helm and saw the interaction between Jack and Hope.

"I never thought I would ever say this about a pirate, but, those two are adorable together." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I agree. It's nice to finally see her happy. After her father refused to talk to her it was a challenge just to get her to smile. Now, with Jack, it's like she's a new woman."

"It's strange to see Jack act the way he does around her."

"Yes. The only time I saw him happy about anything was when someone mentioned the Black Pearl or Tortuga. Now just the sight of her or even the mention of her name makes him smile." Will looked at Elizabeth and put his arms around her. "Just like me when I hear your name or see you." Elizabeth smiled and they kissed. James was by the side of the ship watching his parents kiss and Katie was beside him watching her parents, kiss as well.

"Yuck. Why do they always have to do that?"

"Don't know, mate. All I know is it's disgusting." Katie said looking at James. They stared at each other for a moment before their eyes went wide and they turned toward their separate parents.

"Daddy!" they said in unison. Katie ran up to her parents at the helm as James ran to his. When she reached the helm she grabbed onto Jack almost causing him to fall.

"Hey. Easy there, darling. What's wrong?" Jack said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I had a moment with James."

"A what?"

"A moment. We were saying how gross it was to watch his parents and you two kiss and we stared at each other for a moment." Hope smiled.

"Well. This is strange. I guess she is taking after me but in the other direction."

"Mother!" Katie whined.

"Darling, I think it's time we had a talk about your future to come." Hope said grabbing Katie as they walked towards the captain's cabin. As they passed by the Turner's Hope smiled in an unsure manner. James was clinging to Elizabeth and Katie clung to Hope.

"It's time for the mother-daughter talk." Elizabeth turned towards Will.

"You should have a little father-son talk with James as well." Will nodded as he walked to forward hull of the ship and explained things to James. Elizabeth shook her head and continued to stare out to the sea.

NOTE: We're finally out of the cabin and moving on with our lives. Sorry about that, I dragged that location out to long. You can breathe a sigh of relief, Hope was not killed. She's vital addition to the ending of the story so she will be safe, to an extent for the rest of the story. BIG HUGE SURPRISE AND SHOCK COMING UP IN A FEW CHAPTERS. Don't miss it. Please review.

Next Chapter: **_The Necklace_**


	7. The necklace

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related nor do I own the ports of Tortuga, Nassau and the town of St. Thomas(it was a real place in the Caribbean. I did some research).**__**

Chapter 7

The Necklace

It had been two weeks since the attack on Port Royal. The Black Pearl sailed under the bright Caribbean sun. During the voyage, James Turner and Katie Sparrow had begun to find a friend in the other, after a talk with their parents. Today in particular the ship was anchored in St Thomas Port, one of three pirate havens in the Caribbean. The other two being Tortuga and Nassau Port. St. Thomas was also home to the Black Market.

"Don't get to comfortable gentlemen. We are only dropping anchor for supplies. If the day goes bad we will stay the night and weigh anchor in the morning." Jack yelled to the crew.

"Aye." The crew cried as they began to grab their belongings and head ashore. Hope was sitting on the left stairs to the helm and saw Elizabeth looking unsure as she looked to the shore and saw all the activity, being a port with many pirates. Feeling sorry for her Hope walked over to her.

"There's nothing to worry about. I've been here many times and nothing has happened, at least not to me."

"But you had Jack. He's the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean." Hope acknowledged in her mind that Elizabeth wasn't correct, since she didn't seem to know about Captain Draco yet.

"And what about Will. He's more than a simple blacksmith." Elizabeth was still a little hesitant.

"Come on. I assure you that it is perfectly fine." Jack walked up to them.

"Just don't bring anything of value to shore. It's home to the black market after all." Jack said. Hope's eyes widened as she hit him in the arm.

"Aye!" Jack said grabbing his arm. He was about to say something more when the look Hope was giving silenced him quickly. "Well. I'll just be going ashore now. Excuse me." Jack quickly walked down the plank.

"It is the home to the black market, but it's not as bad as you think." Elizabeth was silent and Hope sighed.

"All right. If you don't want to go ashore it's okay. We need someone to stay here and watch over Katie and James anyway. Last time we took her on shore it didn't go very well."

"Okay. Will I be the only one on the ship though?"

"No. There are usually one or two crewmembers that stay on board. We should be back shortly." Elizabeth nodded as Will came up from below deck.

"Will. Jack and I are going ashore, do you want to come or stay here with Elizabeth?"

Will looked at his wife.

"They want someone to look after the children till they return."

"I'll go ashore for awhile. I've never been to this port and someone might know more about my father here. I'll be back soon." Will said kissing Elizabeth before walking down the plank and standing with Jack.

"Katie!"

"Yes mother!" Katie called from the corner of the ship where she and James were playing a game.

"Behave for Miss Elizabeth. Your father and I will be back soon."

"Okay." Hope turned to Elizabeth.

"If you need anything there should a crew member within ear shot of the ship or someone who knows where to find us." Elizabeth nodded as Hope walked towards the two men. Jack placed his arm around Hope as they walked into the town.

"Well. Off for supplies and then rum!" Jack said with a smile as he began to hum: Yo ho (a pirate's life).

"Go ahead. You know you want to sing it out loud." Hope said.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Jack yelled out. Hope and Will looked at him surprised.

"That's it?" Will asked.

"Maybe after I've drank enough rum there will be more." Hope sighed.

"You're hopeless."

"I know. A shame really." Hope and Will shook their head as they went around gathering barrels of food and drink.

A few hours later the supplies were loaded onto the ship. It was sunset so Jack ordered that they would spend the night in St. Thomas and set sail in the morning. The crew made their ways back onto shore. Will decided to stay with Elizabeth.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope, Jack, and Gibbs walked through the streets talking about nothing in particular. They rounded a corner and saw several wagons with jewelry, food, plates, etc. At one wagon in particular stood a fairly young looking elderly woman. She watched the three approach and her eyes lit up when she saw Hope. She removed a rectangular box from her pocket.

Hope was glancing at all the wagons and saw the one where the woman was. She stopped and felt something pushing her to go over there. Jack and Gibbs had continued walking to the tavern across from the wagon.

"You coming, love?" Jack asked her. Hope turned to him.

"Yes. You go ahead I'll join you shortly."

"Suit yourself." Jack said as the two walked into the tavern. Hope turned her attention back to the wagon and walked over.

The woman studied her intently with a smile as Hope looked at the necklaces and bracelets and admired their beauty. The woman walked to her and handed her the rectangular box.

"A beautiful young woman like yourself deserves a trinket that is just as beautiful." The woman said. "A gift for you." Hope opened the box and saw inside a necklace with a reddish, orange colored stone. When she looked at the woman she felt a twist of sadness. The woman resembled her mother. The only thing she had of her mother was a picture. But it was taken one year after Catherine was born, or so her father said.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No. I'm sorry, it's just you remind of someone close to me that I lost a long time ago." The woman gave her a sympathetic look. Hope turned her attention back to the necklace.

"It's beautiful. But I can't take this free and I don't think I have enough money to pay for it." The woman reached her hand out and touched Hope's face. Normally Hope would have backed away but there was something about this woman that commanded her to stay. The woman took the necklace out and placed it around Hope's neck.

"Who you are is enough, my child." Hope looked at her confused. The woman brushed Hope's look off and went back behind the wagon.

"Thank you." As Hope walked back towards the tavern she noticed the card that had been placed in the lid. Taking it out and opening it she saw it contained a message:

_The heart of the dragon and the eye of the dragon is a myth passed down through the ages. People believe that it is a story with no truth. Many others believe what has been said about the stones. The ancient gods placed a spell on the stones and gave birth to a prophecy: When the eye of the dragon sheds blood from the heart of the dragon a spell will be cast, thus beginning an epic battle between the two immortals. One evil, one good. As both lie near death only the mixing of blood from the keeper of the heart and the crushed shards of the eye of the dragon can break the spell. The evil is sent into the depths of hell and the good remains at the gates of judgment. A choice will be made by the one whose heart is pure. If life is chosen, their soul is sent back to the body, but the heart is empty. Only the shedding of anguished tears from one born into evil and taken out by good can return what is lost. _

The message stopped. Hope was confused but when she turned the card over she saw a single line. She unknowingly spoke the line aloud. "The blood of pure and the tears of evil unto the heart of the dragon. True love returns life."As she finished the winds picked up and flowed fiercely. After a moment the winds died down to what they were before. "That was strange." Hope put the card back into the box, placed the box in her pocket and walked into the tavern. The woman at the wagon smiled.

"Thus the journey begins."

SCENE CHANGE

When Hope entered the tavern she looked for Jack and Gibbs. She saw them sitting at a table on the far side of the room with their drinks in hand. She shook her head a walked over to them.

"I see you two didn't waste any time."

"I've been thirsting for it since you won't allow any rum on board, my ship." Jack said emphasizing 'my ship.'

"I don't want Katie getting any ideas. You can be a bad influence at times."

"I was and still am a bad influence on you so why should I be different on our daughter."

"How many times have I had to get you out of trouble?"

"I got me self out of trouble."

"Oh really?"

"Aye."

"What about the tavern in Nassau port? If I didn't suspect that group of merchants you would be at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker right now."

"There's where you are mistaken, love. I already knew what that group of bilge rats were up too."

"Then why were you unconscious for three hours after one of them hit you over the head with a glass bottle?"

"Element of surprise. That's what I wanted them to think."

"Jack. Gibbs and Cotton had to carry you back to the ship, while you were still in your 'element of surprise' phase."

"I fell asleep."

"Uh huh. How do explain what happened in Tortuga last year then?" Jack's eyes widened. "I had to fake an explanation and tell your gambling mates that you had hit your head and that your mind wasn't all there."

"Well. You see that…"

"And let us not forget that little encounter with Giselle and Scarlett." Gibbs laughed.

"Aye, they were not happy that you had married an Englishwoman and had a child. Seeing is that you lied to them 10 years ago." Gibbs said.

"Now that I could have handled all by me onesy."

"You handled it by yourself, yes, but only for a few moments before some of their male company started a swashbuckling tournament which left me with an immobile arm for months."

"Good thing they found the lass' skill intimidating and left." Gibbs said.

"Maybe just that once."

"Once? What about Port de Poix. You were drunk. And if I hadn't come in when I did you would have lost the Pearl again." Jack was about to speak when Hope cut him off again.

"What about Aruba? Did you forget about Singapore?" Hope continued naming places around the Caribbean where either the crew or herself had to help Jack out at one point or another.

"Okay. We get your point, love." Jack sulked in his chair. This caused Gibbs to laugh.

"And my point would be?"

"You have saved me from trouble and our daughter is still too young to enjoy the drink of spirits."

"Wonderful. We have an accord." Hope stood and Jack watched as she went to the bar. Gibbs chuckled.

"She's starting to take after you."

"I noticed."

"You would be lost without her."

"Don't I know it."

SCENE CHANGE

As Hope approached the bar she received several toothless and rotting grins from other pirates, including the bartender.

"What can I get a pretty, young lass such as yourself?"

"A pint of rum." As she waited for her drink she heard three men talking a few feet from her. Obviously, not caring about the volume of their voices.

"She's attacked again, this time at Port Royal. But they took nothing." An older man with graying hair said to the other two.

"Stories say she's looking for the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. And won't stop till that bloodline is broken." A younger looking man spoke.

"Aye, so have I. They say ole Bootstrap betrayed Captain Draco." The older man said.

"Betrayed?" The last one spoke.

"Aye. Bootstrap had a brother, Darien Turner, who was in fact Draco's rival." Hope's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"There you go, love," the bartender said handing Hope her drink. Still shocked she only nodded and took a swig. Just as she was about the go back to the table, one of the men made a comment that made her stop abruptly.

"Have you heard the ones that say Bootstrap's brother took an Englishwoman from Port Royal as his lover."

"It's not true. It can't be true." Hope said under her breath.

"Nay. Those stories are true. Catherine Danforth, the daughter of a minister and the ever famous, Isabelle Danforth." Hope about collapsed at the sound of her sister's and mother's name.

"Ah. The sister of Jacoby Mathers."

"Aye. So, Draco decided to start eating Turner slowly and began with that English whore. Sailed to Port Royal he did and killed her. Turns out she had another man and she was shot in front of him. That bloody, Commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy." They all laughed and Hope felt like she was going to cry.

"Did you know there was another Danforth woman?"

"Was?"

"Aye. No one knows whether she's dead or alive. She disappeared ten years ago."

"What be the lass' name?" Hope lowered her head realizing her mistake of the past. She knew that she should have said something to someone, besides Will.

"Don't know. Some say that she ran off and married some pirate." Hope couldn't listen anymore and went back to sit with Gibbs and Jack.

"Aha you see. Rum. Now how can I be a bad influence if you order rum freely?" Hope just stared at the table, confusion and fright on her features. Jack looked at Gibbs.

"Hope?" She still didn't answer, it seemed like she was in a trance. She suddenly started breathing harder.

"Hope." Jack said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We have leave. We have to leave right now."

"Leave? Now?" Gibbs asked.

"Will isn't safe, neither are Elizabeth and James. Nor am I."

"What are talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you once we're on open seas. But we have to go now!" Hope cried very insistent as she stood up, hitting a man walking behind who in turn fell onto the table where the three men were talking. Aggravated the men stood.

"You filthy dog. You spilled me rum." One of the three men yelled. This grabbed the attention in the room. The man Hope knocked over turned to her.

"This whore is too blame." He said drawing his sword. On instinct Jack drew his as well and raised it to the man's throat.

"Now gents. That's not very nice. Is name calling really necessary?"

"Well well. Captain Jack Sparrow. I figured you be hanging in Jamaica now." Jack shrugged.

"Mind your own fortunes, mate." The older man at the table saw the necklace hanging around Hope's neck.

"She wear's one of the stone's from the dragon." Hope reached up to her necklace. Everyone in the tavern stopped all conversation. In the corner a man sat cloaked in the shadows. Seeing the fight that might start he stood and walked over. The hood of the robe he was wearing still over his head.

"There be a curse on that trinket."

"The only curse is its' brother."

"Listen, to the girls' snotty English accent gentlemen." The men laughed. Jack raised his sword.

"Never insult her again. Now move."

"No." The hodded man stopped, drew his sword, and threw the hood off.

"Let the lady and her friends go." Several in the tavern were shocked.

"Jacoby Mathers. I thought you were dead."

"Well then you were misinformed."

"Jacoby Mathers?" Hope asked recalling the name from earlier. Jacoby turned and they had eye contact for a moment. Recognition evident in his eyes he swung his sword and slit the man's throat and pushed Hope, Jack, and Gibbs towards the door.

"Go." Jack and Gibbs were hesitant.

"Do as he says. Let's go," Hope said pulling Jack and Gibbs with her.

"If any of you follow, you will regret the decision." Jacoby said as he fled through the door. He stopped and looked at the woman behind wagon. Saying nothing she only nodded. Jacoby nodded in return and ran after the three.

As the three ran through the streets Jack and Gibbs yelled out to their crew mates they saw in passing.

"Get back to the ship!"

SCENE CHANGE

Will leaned against the railing of the ship looking up at the moon.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him.

"Now it is." Will said putting his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier." Will nodded as he looked towards St. Thomas and saw a fairly large group running towards them. On closer look he saw it was Jack, Hope and most of the crew.

"Why are they running?" Elizabeth asked. Will only shrugged. As they got closer Jack shouted up to him.

"Weigh anchor!"

"What?"

"Weight the bloody anchor." Anamaria was at the helm and shouted to the crew on deck.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quick!" The crew ran around the deck and up onto the footropes as they prepared to set sail just as the group ran on board. Jack immediately ran to the wheel as the ship began its leave from St. Thomas. Hope looked back to shore and saw that no one had followed them oddly enough.

"Hope. What happened?" Will asked her.

"Long story." As the Black Pearl sailed out of St. Thomas, Will noticed the new addition. His hair was long and in a ponytail at the base of his neck. On his forehead he wore a green bandana. He had a mustache and a thinly trimmed beard.

"Who's he?"

"I would like to know that answer as well." Jack said coming to them.

"My apologies. I saw the danger the lass was in."

"You do realize I could have handled the situation. No interference from you was needed."

"You were standing there doing nothing. One swing and your lady friend here would be dead." Jacoby said motioning to Hope. Jack drew his sword and held it too Jacoby's throat.

"I had the situation under control and she's not a lady friend. She's my wife."

"Put it away, Sparrow. This is not worth risking your life."

"Would you like a lesson in risking your life?"

"Jack. That's enough." Hope yelled walking over to the two men. "If his intent was to cause problems he would have done so already." Jack lowered his sword.

"Do you know him?" Jack asked. Hope looked at Jacoby for a moment.

"Yes. I think I do." The others were surprised. "His name is Jacoby Mathers." Jacoby looked at her. "He's my uncle."

NOTE: Well, what do you think? Feedback please.

Next Chapter: **_Jacoby Mathers & the Past_**


	8. Jacoby Mathers and the past

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related or the towns mentioned (which really do exist or existed at one point or another) I did research. All I own are Hope and misc. characters.

Chapter 8

Jacoby Mathers and The Past

"Uncle?" Elizabeth asked. No one could believe it.

"How did you know my name?" Jacoby asked.

"I didn't. At least not until the tavern."

"Well. Ye have me name right, lass. But I'm afraid ye may be mistakin' me for someone else. I'm not yer uncle. My two nieces were killed a long time ago, the eldest 18 years ago and the youngest 10 years."

"I see. Well then there's no point in him staying on board then is there?" Jack said putting his sword at Jacoby's eye level.

"Jack, he's not a threat." Hope said placing her hand on his out stretched arm.

"You don't still believe you're related do you?" he asked. Hope glared at Jack before stepping closer to Jacoby.

"Are you Isabelle Danforth's brother or are you not?" Jacoby was shocked.

"Yes. I am."

"There are several rumors going around. Three of the four men that challenged us at the tavern I heard talking when I was at the bar. They said many things I don't want to believe, but I have to. Isabelle Danforth was my mother and you are my uncle. I didn't disappear ten years ago, at least not in the way that you and others believe. I left Port Royal of my own free will and went with Jack."

"And ye married him? Ye married a pirate? Yer mother would love this. Her youngest daughter turnin'

pirate. Her wishes for you are shattered."

"What are you talking about?"

"She had hoped that you wouldn't turn out like your sister and fall for a pirate. But you took that one step further and married one." Jacoby said laughing. Jack was growing angered and impatient with him.

"I say we just shoot him now, Cap'n." Gibbs said from behind Jack.

"No one is shooting anyone. Put your weapons down and be quiet." Hope yelled irritated. They all listened for they had never heard or seen her so mad before. "Even if that is the case. I don't regret my choice. You obviously haven't found someone to love with your whole heart. If you love someone enough it doesn't matter whether they are a pirate or a proper man or woman." Jack smiled. Jacoby stared at in her anger. "Why do you have a problem with this? You're a pirate yourself."

"And I've regretted that decision ever since yer father banished me from Port Royal." He yelled catching Hope off guard.

"He banished you because you were a pirate?"

"Aye."

"Then we have more in common than you think. He banished me as me in a way falling for a pirate. You may not like this new situation you're in but this is just as hard for me as it is for you, savvy? So I don't think it would kill you to be a little nicer." Jacoby just looked at her. "Why did you help us back there? You didn't even know who I was at the time?"

"I wouldn't have helped ye either if the old man hadn't mentioned the stones of the dragon."

"What is the issue with this necklace?"

"It's evil. It's a danger to ye and anyone with ye. That stone hanging around yer neck be known as the heart of the dragon. It's brother be the eye of the dragon. Both linked by blood as were its past owners. The legend goes that the past owners were two brothers, William and Edward. They were born to a farming family in England, who were very religious. The mother gave them each a necklace with almost identical stones. She said it was to remind them of their bond of blood if anything bad were to happen. Well, one brother, William, the eldest, went rogue, and was the embodiment of what came to be piracy. He stole from his village and the surrounding areas. He killed without regret and didn't care about the consequences for his actions. Prices were put on his head and when caught he would hang. Edward thought that he could save his brother from the gallows if he got to him before anyone else did. He searched from the coast to as far inland as he could go. When he finally found William there was an argument and Edward was killed by the sword of his own brother. This angered the ancient gods and William was struck down with a plague and a spell was placed on both the stones. The stone William wore was named the eye of the dragon and Edward's was the heart of the dragon. Those two stones have been passed down through the family for generations."

"So if all that is true then I have Edward's necklace, the good brother. What harm would come from me keeping it?" Hope asked.

"Because the eye of the dragon is already in the hands of the rightful owner. A pirate, possessed by everything that is evil. He kills at random, and like William, doesn't show any remorse."

"You still haven't answered my question. There was a card that came with the necklace. It said that the spell will only be cast if the owner of the eye of the dragon sheds the blood of the owner of the heart of the dragon. Then as a result both will become immortal and fight an epic battle."

"Bloody hell. We'll be at this all night. Long story short. Ye been hearin' of Captain Draco haven't ye?" The crew members flinched at the sound of his name.

"Yes, I've heard of him."

"He's the descendent from that bloodline and possesses the eye of the dragon. Named his ship after it as well."

"The Dragon's Eye."

"Aye. The stone ye possess is also called the dragon's heart, which only belongs to the other descendent of that bloodline. Draco is feared throughout the Caribbean, Africa, India, and England. Every Royal Navy soldier or bounty hunter is after him. What happens if he encounters the rightful owner of the dragon's heart and they are killed. He turns immortal and no hope will be left. Ye will have countless deaths on yer hands for possessing that which does not belong to ye. And from what I hear Draco is after the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner and his family. Ye and yer husband appear to be giving them sanctuary." Jacoby said, speaking the word 'husband' with disdain. "So, thanks to yer pirate loving mother and sister, if Draco finds out who ye are he will kill ye and take the necklace. Yer death will be tragic but I'm sure Sparrow will move on seeing as that he be havin' many women in the past." This infuriated Jack and he hit Jacoby knocking him to the deck.

"You talk to her like again. I'll kill you." Jack said. Jacoby wiped the blood from his mouth as he got up and glared at Jack.

"I can't believe you. She's your sister's daughter. You could be a little more nicer to her." Elizabeth said walking over.

"She deserves everything she gets. She married a pirate, one of the most infamous ones I might add. Falling in love with a pirate is what killed her sister in the first place."

"Well you're the one that started that family tradition now didn't you," Hope said glaring at him. Jacoby reached out to slap Hope but before he could do so, even before Jack could do anything, Hope drew her own sword and placed it at his throat.

"You attempt to hit me one more time I will slit your throat. I don't care if you are family. And don't you ever talk about my mother or sister like that again. Catherine's death has haunted me for the past 17 years. She was shot right in front of her fiancé. She was still alive when he carried her back to the house. Two of our workers went into town to find someone to help but they wouldn't make it back in time." Hope said as she started to cry remembering that fateful night.

FLASHBACK

_"Catherine. You have to hold on, help is coming, you just have stay with us." Norrington said to her. Shortly after Catherine opened her eyes. _

_ "James?" Norrington got up from his knees and leaned over her. _

_ "I'm here. I'm right here," he said squeezing her hand and touching her cheek. _

_ "Hope?"_

_ "Right here," Hope said coming around and facing her. _

_ "I love you both so very much. Do not forget that. Tell father that as well."_

_ "I will, I promise." Hope said tears filling her eyes. After a few moments of silence Catherine spoke, her voice breaking as she did. _

_ "I don't want to leave you like this, Hope,"_

_ "Then don't. You just have too hold on a little while longer, help is coming."_

_ "I cannot."_

_ "Please, Catherine. Don't leave me, I still need you, James needs you, father needs you, we all need you." Catherine was silent, as if she didn't hear anything. _

_ "Catherine?"_

_ "You remember our song," Catherine asked and Hope nodded slowly._

_ "Yes."_

_ "I want you to remember that I love you baby sister and whenever you need me just sing that song and I will be right beside you even though you won't see me." They were both silent for a moment before Catherine asked softly. "Sing to me." _

_ "Hark, a solemn bell is ringing, clear through the night. Thou, my love, art heavenward winging, home through the night. Earthly dust from off thee shaken. Soul immortal shalt thou awaken. With thy last dim journey taken, home through the night." Just as she finished that last word Catherine's body went limp. "Catherine?" Hope said shaking her sister a little. "Catherine!" She shook her body again and then what she had been fearing was now a reality_. END FLASHBACK

The Turner's, Jack, Jacoby, and the crew saw how much pain and sadness was etched on Hopes face as she spoke. "The maids came back with the midwife a minute later, but it was too late." Everyone was silent. "I was only 14 at the time. My mother was already gone and my father was tending to the needs of another at a different town. He didn't even stay to console me at her funeral. The only one's there for me was the man I was betrothed to, at the time and Elizabeth." Jacoby looked at her sympathetically knowing what she said about the family and pirates were true to an extent. Hope lowered her sword and walked into the cabin. Jack glared at him.

"Lock him in the brig." Jack said as four crew members grabbed Jacoby and lead him below deck. Elizabeth attempted to go after Hope but Jack stopped her.

"Let her be, love." He said glancing sadly at the cabin before walking up to the helm. Elizabeth stood beside Will and watched Jack for a moment.

"I can't believe she's been able to keep that hidden for this long. It had to have been so hard for her all these years for her to be reminded of her sister's death every time she walked through Port Royal." Will said in sadness.

"A person's heart is a great mystery of things. Some people carry with them memories from when they were children and it stays with them even after death with no one else ever knowing." Elizabeth said. "I can't believe that man. It's like he has no heart."

"Most pirates don't. Sometimes I think Jack is the exception, but I'm sure he has his insensitive side," Will said.

"I don't care what Jack said I'm going to talk to her."

"No. Best just let her be for awhile like Jack said."

"What if she doesn't want to be alone? What if she is expecting someone to come through that door?" Will looked at the cabin door.

"Believe me. I'm pretty sure she wants to be left alone for awhile." Will said.

"How do you know that? Hope and I have the best of friends since I was 12 and she was 13. I know her better than you or Jack."

"He may have the advantage, they are married you know."

"10 years of marriage versus 18 years of friendship."

"All right. Go. You'll still talk to her even if I think you shouldn't." Elizabeth walked to the cabin and knocked softly before entering.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope was sitting on the bed with a picture in her hands of her mother holding her sister Catherine as a baby. She looked up at Elizabeth and gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Hope gestured to the spot next to her. As Elizabeth sat she looked at the picture.

"Is that your mother?"  
"Yes. She's beautiful isn't she?" Hope said. Elizabeth looked down at the picture again then back at Hope.

"Yes, she is. You look just like her you know."

"You think?"

"I do. Same hair and eyes." Hope smiled and fingered the picture. "It's ironic."

"What is?"

"I loved pirates. We'd always sing that song of yours as we stood down on the dock, do you remember?"

"I do. You would always make up that story that some pirate would come and take you on his ship, marry you, and sail into the horizon." Hope laughed.

"Yes. But after Catherine was killed, I hated them. I didn't want to hear or see them. Now I'm married to one."

"Do you ever think it was your destiny?"

"My destiny?"

"Yes. Just like you said. You loved pirates and that story was always fun to hear. Then you despised pirates only to fall in love with one, while, may I add, you were engaged to a Royal Navy officer. You ended up marrying a pirate. It's your story come to life."

"You know. I never realized that until now. I wish the situation right now was better than it was. Jacoby acts like he could care less about me."

"Maybe he has a hidden agenda."

"Yes, probably to take this necklace and sell it on the black market."

"Do you believe what he said at all?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to believe him but then the other part doesn't."

"So why don't you just give the necklace to him and be done with it?"

"Normally I would but the woman who gave it to me, gave it to me for no price. Her words were: Who you are is enough."

"Do you know what she meant?"

"No. But there was something about her that called to me. It was the strangest feeling I've ever had. She looked just like my mother in this picture, only the woman was much older. Since she put the necklace on me I feel like something bad will happen if I take it off."

"Then don't." Hope looked at her.

"You don't think I chose the wrong path do you?" Hope asked.

"About the necklace?"

"No. I meant Jack and Katie. The Black Pearl. The life of a pirate."

"You chose the right path. In the many years we have been friends I've never seen you so happy then when you are with Jack or Katie. It's like you were reborn again." Hope smiled. "Jack's a good man. A pirate, yes, but still a good man."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You've always been a good friend. I needed someone to talk to."

"That's what friends are for." Elizabeth said as they hugged. "Are you going to stay in here a little while longer or come out?"

"Come out. I need to see what trouble Katie is getting herself into."

"Yes. I need to check on James as well." Elizabeth said as the two walked out on deck to find their children.

NOTE: I know what you're thinking. That's the big surprise she was telling us about. Well it is part of it, but the juicy shock is coming later. What did you think? Please please review?

Next Chapter: **_Daughter of a Pirate_**


	9. Daughter of a pirate

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related. Jacoby, Hope, Draco, and other misc. characters are mine.

Chapter 9

Daughter of a Pirate

It was a typical day aboard the Black Pearl. Crewmembers mingled about swabbing the deck, replacing ropes, regular maintenance, and some were just lounging around and gambling. Jack was at the wheel, as usual, and Will stood with him as they talked about several things. Elizabeth stood by the railing of the main deck teaching James and Katie the words to 'a pirates life for me' being that they kept begging her to do so. At the forward hull, Hope stood alone, gazing out to sea. The past few days since they had left St. Thomas she kept to herself and would rarely interact with any one, not even with Jack, Katie, or the Turner's.

"William, the eldest, went rogue, and was the embodiment of what came to be piracy. He stole from his village and the surrounding areas. He killed without regret and didn't care about the consequences for his actions. Edward thought that he could save his brother from the gallows if he got to him before anyone else did. He searched from the coast to as far inland as he could go. When he finally found William there was an argument and Edward was killed by the sword of his own brother. This angered the ancient gods and William was struck down with a plague and a spell was placed on both the stones." Her uncle's voice echoed in her head

"When the eye of the dragon sheds blood from the heart of the dragon a spell will be cast, thus beginning an epic battle between the two immortals. One evil, one good. As both lie near death only the mixing of blood from the keeper of the heart and the crushed shards of the eye of the dragon can break the spell. The evil is sent into the depths of hell and the good remains at the gates of judgment." She spoke softly as she repeated the prophecy she seemed to say numerous times during the day." She sighed heavily and covered part of her face with her hand.

"The blood of pure and the tears of evil unto the heart of the dragon. True love returns life." She turned and sat with her back against the hulls inside. "Why am I being bothered by this? That stupid prophecy isn't even meant for me." She placed her head in her hands. From the helm Jack watched her.

"If that bastard wasn't related to her I'd shoot him then throw him down to Davy Jones' locker. He's completely clouded her mind with that stupid story about the brothers and those stones." Jack growled.

"I don't think it's just that, Jack. I think it's mostly because she was forced to recall her sister's murder." Will said.

"That bloody uncle of hers started it. The problems go in a circle and they all start with him."

"Has she been doing better at all?" Will asked.

"No. Personally, I think she's getting worse. She doesn't sleep and rarely eats. That kind of behavior can't be healthy."

"It's not. Maybe you should consider taking her to a doctor when we dock."

"She's not sick, Will!'

"Then what would you call it. She's suffering. These problems are affecting her regular habits. A doctor could help her."

"How? Give her some tonic or medicine. Perhaps you've not noticed, mate, but she lives on the open seas. They will probably tell her to take a break from sailing. And with that blood thirsting leech after you it's not safe."  
"She can't stay like this. If she continues like this she could die. Is that what you want?" Will shouted at him.

"No."

"Then you need to get her to a doctor or do something." Jack didn't answer back, he only looked back at Hope. A moment later Gibbs came up from below deck and went to Hope.

"Lass. He wants to talk to you." Gibbs said but Hope didn't move.

"Hope." Gibbs said as Hope slowly raised her head. "Miss Hope. If ye don't mind me sayin'. Ye've got to get yerself some rest." Hope seemed to ignore his comment.

"What does he want?"

"Won't tell me. He just said he wants to talk to ye alone." Hope sighed, stood, then headed below deck.

SCENE CHANGE

Jacoby looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs. When he saw it was Hope he stood up.

"What do you want?" Hope asked agitated, approaching him slowly.

"Ye don't look good."

"Thank you for that observation, Mr. Mathers. I'm well aware of everything, no one on this ship lets me forget it."

"What's yer issue?" Hope glared at him.

"You're my issue. Now what do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about the first day we met."

"It took you this long to want to do that?"

"I should have said it sooner. I'm sorry." Hope looked at him, anger still a prominent feature.

"I know ye miss yer sister. She always talked about ye when she would visit us. When yer mother and I heard that Port Royal was attacked by Draco and that Catherine was killed it devastated us. Especially Isabelle."

"Well obviously. She lost her daughter what would…." Hope stopped. "My mother heard?" Jacoby caught his mistake and sighed. "Is this supposed to be some sick joke?"

"No. Yer mother is alive. It was Danforth that wanted to ye to believe she was dead."

"I don't understand."

"When yer father banished me yer mother would visit me in Tortuga often. She would spend some of the time with me then the rest of the time in the company of pirates. On one such occasion she got pregnant." Hope looked at him with a horrified face. "Danforth was excited when she told him she was pregnant, but he soon realized that the child was not his. The timing was not accurate. When the child had too of been conceived he was visiting a neighboring port. In grief and sorrow she accidentally told him that she had been adulterous. Being a minister's wife and committing adultery is the biggest sin a woman can commit. Even despite the fact Danforth still loved her more than anything. He couldn't bear to see her hung so after talking they decided that they would tell everyone in Port Royal that the child was his. Once the child was born, Isabelle was to sail to another port, adopt a new name and never step foot in Port Royal again. They agreed to tell the town folk that Isabelle had died in child birth. Those involved with the birth swore an oath to never speak a word of the truth to anyone." Hope thought about what he said and realized the truth.

"She was the one who gave me this necklace in St. Thomas."

"Yes."

"Why didn't she say anything, more importantly, why didn't you say anything?"

"There's no use lying. Her reasons were because of what I'm going to tell you. This may be difficult for you to hear and accept. Ye might have already realized it. But, ye need to know that it's the truth." Jacoby hesitated a moment not wanting to tell her the truth but he knew he had too. "Danforth is not yer birth father. Yer the daughter of a pirate, Hope." Hope's heart sank and she couldn't speak or move. "Hope, I'm so sorry." Hope looked at him.

"Did my sister know?"

"Yes."

"How could they have lied to me? I trusted them."

"I don't blame them."

"No, you wouldn't," Hope said before she turned and went back to the main deck. "Hope!" Jacoby yelled after her. Hope staggered up the stairs, the anger and sadness was just waiting to burst. When she reached the main deck she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"No!" she screamed at the top of lungs. This outburst caused the crew and the others on board alarm. "Why? Why are you doing this to me now?" She cried again in agony, looking upward as the tears flowed down her face. Quickly giving the wheel to Will, Jack ran down the stairs to Hope. "Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled collapsing to her knees on the deck. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said softly. "Jack!" She cried out in distress. As Jack reached her he knelt in front of her and pulled her to him.

"It's all right, darling. I'm here." Jack said wrapping one arm all the way around her and the other lightly on the side of her head as she sobbed into his chest. Katie was watching her mother and attempted to run to her but Elizabeth held her back.

"Best let your mother be for a moment, dear."

"Oh, Jack." Hope continued to cry hard. Jack wanted to ask her what had happened but thought it best he just hold and comfort her. "I can't take this anymore." Jack held her tighter. Everything on the ship, including the sound ceased as they watched Hope and Jack.

"Shhh. It's all right, love. I'm not going anywhere." Jack said as he started to rock her back and forth.

Below deck Jacoby heard everything and wanted to kick himself for acting like he did when they first got on board. The reality hit him.

"I caused her suffering."

SCENE CHANGE

Hope started to calm down after a few minutes. She had so much built up frustration and sadness that she just had to let it loose.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Jack asked still holding her. Elizabeth, the children, and the crew were gathered around the two in an open circle.

"He didn't do anything. Nothing physical."

"What did he say to you then?"

"He said it was true and that I had to believe him. I don't want to believe him but everything he said makes sense. He may have acted like a bastard a few days ago, but the fact is, he's my mother's brother and I don't think he would lie about it."

"What wouldn't he lie about?"

"My mother's alive. She didn't die in childbirth. She had to leave when I was born because my father was not my birth father and they couldn't let anyone know who my real father was. She was the woman who gave me this necklace. Jacoby was banished by my father and she would visit him often. Because of that she became intimate with the men of the brothels." The others were surprised. "She left for my safety and welfare because my birth father is a pirate." Elizabeth and Jack's eyes widened and the crew stood with their mouths agape. Jack's shock didn't stay long. Anger replaced the shock as he went below deck. "Jack!" Hope called after him but he didn't stop. Making his way down the companionway he stomped over to Jacoby.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?"

"I'm not pulling anything."

"Like hell you aren't. Since you came on board Hope has not been the same. You've clouded her mind with your story and now you say that her father isn't her real father. Is it your main goal to make the lives of others miserable. She's your niece!"

"She deserves to know the truth even if it hurts."

"Jack!" Hope called coming down the companionway along with several crew members.

"Stay out of this, love."

"I'm not going to stay out it, Jack. He's right. I needed to know the truth no matter how much it pained me to hear it."

"Since when do you believe him?"

"How can I not? Eveything he has told me answers the many questions I've had my whole life." Hope said just before canon fire shook the ship. The first shot was followed shortly by another. They all froze where they were before Jack and the crew ran back up on deck. When another shot was fired Hope began to realize she had heard those guns before. She looked at Jacoby and they held a gaze for a few moments before she ran up on deck. As she did she heard Jack yell out.

"Make ready the guns." When Hope looked up she saw the attention of the crew towards the helm. Jack had taken the wheel back from Will. Running up the stairs and standing beside the two she looked at the horizon and saw a ship that kept getting closer.

"Why are they gaining on us? This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Will asked.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Jack told him.

"Jack. Please tell me that's not the ship I think it is." Hope said.

"It's the ship you think it is." Jack said quickly as they both stared at each other. Jack was sensing what she thinking. After a moment he nodded.

"Will. Take Elizabeth, James, and Katie as far down below deck as you can and hide." Hope said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hope! Why?" Will asked following after her. Hope stopped and turned to him.

"Look at that ship, tell me what see." Will jumped onto the railing and held onto the ropes as he leaned forward to see the ship. The first thing that caught his eye was the red sails. He went back over to Hope.

"Red sails."

"You remember being told about Captain Draco?" Will nodded. "That's his ship." Will didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying.

"That's the ship that's been searching for you. That ship is the Dragon's Eye."

NOTE: What'd you think? Good? Bad? A little depressing I know. Please, please review! I'm begging you. I need feedback I can't live without it.

Next Chapter: **The Attack**


	10. The Attack

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any POTC related. I only own Captain Draco, Hope, Katie, James, and the dragon's eye.

Chapter 10

The Attack

The Dragon's eye sailed closer to the Black Pearl.

"She's gaining. Isn't there anything we can do that we haven't done?" Will asked as Jack tried to think of something more that could be done. Hope starred silent and motionless at the fast approaching ship thinking. One idea came to mind.

"What about clubhaulin her?" Jack looked at her and took her idea into consideration.

"That could work or at least help."

"I don't see how that could work." Will asked

"Will, we really have no choice. She's way to fast for us and they will eventually catch up. The best thing for us to do is take the chance." Will looked intently at Jack and saw a change in him. This wasn't the pirate he met ten years ago.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled out. "They're running out the sweeps, sir." Looking back at the Dragon's Eye they saw the sweeps emerging on the starboard side and the jolly roger up at full mast. "The dragon is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"I'm not daft Gibbs. I can see that." Jack yelled looking forward again.

"Jack. Clubhaul her. There's no other choice." Hope pleaded with him.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Jack yelled.

"We tried that before with Barbossa and the crew was captured." Will interjected. Jack glared at him before yelling at the crew once more.

"Lower the anchor or I'll keelhaul every single one of you." With that the anchor was lowered. Knowing how much they would be jolted Hope yelled to all the occupants of the Black Pearl.

"Grab on to something!" Her theory was correct. As the anchor caught onto a rock the ship was jolted to a stop. The crew was thrown from one side of the ship to the other. Elizabeth had grabbed onto the children while holding onto one of the yardarm ropes. Will was almost thrown down the stairs before Hope grabbed on to him. In the process of grabbing him she lost her balance and fell back into the pegs of the wheel at a fast momentum and screamed out in pain. She was caught by Jack before she hit the deck.

"You okay, darling?" Hope winced and grunted.

"Let go of the wheel." Hope yelled. Jack did so and both of them including Will were thrown forward against the railing.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" she said as they tried to stand. The Dragon's Eye avoided the head on crash and pulled up along side the Pearl as the two crews yelled back at each other.

"What do we do?" Hope asked Jack.

"We fight. Will, go to Elizabeth and the children. Get them and yourself out of harm's way." Will ran down the stairs over to Elizabeth, James, and Katie. Hope observed the ship. When she looked to the forward part of the ship she saw the dragon figurehead and the wood of black, darker than the night sky. Looking up at the helm she saw a burley man with a black hat and red feather. Her mind went back to her dream and she recognized the ship and the man. Hope ran off. Jack tried to grab her but she was already a good few feet from him.

"Hope!" Jack called after her. Hope ran to Gibbs.

"Give me the keys!"

"Why?"

"Give me the bloody keys!" Hope yelled out. Gibbs gave her the keys and she ran below deck.

SCENE CHANGE

Jacoby heard footsteps running down the stairs and saw Hope emerge with keys in hand.

"Come to get me out aye?" Jacoby asked seeing the keys in her hand.

"We're going to need your help." She said unlocking the door. Before he could take another step she pulled her sword. "If you betray me I will not hesitate to kill you, savvy?"

"Savvy." Just as he spoke the words they heard commotion above deck. She figured the Dragon's Eye crew had boarded.

"Let's go!" Hope said as they both ran up on deck to see both crews fighting and dead bodies were already lying on the deck. Jacoby went to do his part and Hope looked for Elizabeth and the children. She spotted them by the captain's cabin. She ran to them under no attack surprisingly.

"Mommy!" Katie cried hugging her.

"Take them and go into the cabin. Lock the doors. Do whatever means necessary to stay safe." Hope yelled. Before Elizabeth had time to react two Dragon's Eye crewmembers landed in front of them.

"Well. Two poppets and two brats. Looks to me like we gonna have fun tonight," one of them said lunging at the women, splitting them.

"Not if I can help it." Will yelled standing in front of Elizabeth and James. Hope raised her sword as the other one attacked her. She was doing well and blocking his thrusts with only one available hand. He was a little overpowering since she kept on being pushed farther away from the cabin. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this she let go of Katie, swung her sword at him, and pushed him away. The pirate was knocked off his feet. Grabbing Katie they ran toward the helm fending off who ever stood in their way. When they got to the helm Hope didn't see Jack. Suddenly a body dropped from above her onto the stairs. Looking up she saw Jack battling two on the footropes.

"Hello, poppet." A voice came from behind her. Turning she saw three pirates advancing on her. She let go of Katie again.

"Stay behind me." Hope said turning back towards the three.

"Hello, gents. Care to have some fun?" she said taking the proper pose. The three smiled with rotting grins and all attacked her at once. They fought back and forth for awhile. She thrust her sword into one of them as he fell dead to the deck. She appeared happy for a moment that her number had fallen by one but another replaced him.

"Oh you got to be kidding. Don't you have anything better to do than terrorize women and children!" she shouted at them.

"Ravage, lass."

"Let's get this over with." They continued once again and every time she killed one, another would replace him. Her main concern then turned to Katie. If they continued like this her daughter was in danger, even more so than now. As she continued to fend them off she yelled up to the footropes.

"Jack! I need a little help down here!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, love." Jack called down. Hope turned back to the four pirates.

"You really know how to ruin a perfectly decent day." Hope said before she picked Katie up, grabbed a rope and swung to where the Turner's were. Will was battling two pirates when Hope collided with them knocking them overboard.

"Thanks!" Will said as Hope landed. She handed Katie to Elizabeth.

"Take Katie and hide in the cabin. You too Will." Will was about to protest when Hope leaned closer to him. "You're the ones their after. Now do as I say," she whispered to them so as not to allow the other crew to hear. The Turner's did as told.

"Mommy! Mommy no! Don't leave me!" Katie yelled. Hope looked at her daughter as Elizabeth pulled her towards the cabin.

"Be brave, Katie. I love you." The last thing Katie saw was Hope joining the fight with three more pirates. The Turner's shut the door, locked it, and barricaded it as much as possible.

SCENE CHANGE

The battle was never ending, with losses on both sides. There was not one pirate from either side that wasn't bleeding somewhere. Hope had put up a good fight so far. She out fought many, but, received many injuries along the way. Her white shirt was cut in several places especially on the arms. Blood accompanied all the cuts. Jack had come down from the footropes and was battling numbers at a time at the helm. He was equally injured. Figuring she would help him out she made her way to him. Before she could get there a man stepped in front of her. Her dream flashed through her mind. She looked up at him and saw the same red glass eye and the hand with two missing fingers.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Well, well. What we 'ave 'ere?" In a flash reflex he raised his sword and brought it down slashing her arm. She screamed out in pain and fell to the deck holding her now heavy bleeding arm. Draco grinned as he brought the sword up once more.

SCENE CHANGE

From his spot at the helm Jack battled with increasing numbers of crew from the Dragon's Eye when he heard a scream coming from the main deck.

"I know that scream." He said kicking the one pirate he had been battling and sent him overboard. Jack turned and saw a man standing over Hope. She was clutching her left arm as she leaned against the ship's side. The man had his sword raised. His eyes widened.

"No!" Jack screamed as loud as he could.

Hope struggled to stand but Draco kicked her back down. Glaring at him she reached down for her sword. Before she could grab he kicked it away.

"Ye be a strong, young wench." Hope had no weapon and she was in pain. Everything she tried he would counter. Closing her eyes she lowered her head, accepting her fate that was about to come. As Draco was about to bring the sword down he was blocked. Hope quickly opened her eyes at the sound of two swords hitting. There, standing over her was Jacoby.

"Out of me way!" Draco yelled.

"Leave the lady alone!" Jacoby yelled back as he pushed Draco away and stood defensively in front of Hope.

Jack saw this and jumped over the helm railing and ran over to Hope.

"Ye don't realize who ye be dealin' with," Draco said as he lunged at the two but not before Jack stepped in front him.

"Back away if you want to live, Draco." Jack growled.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. I'd thought ye for dead."

"Sorry to break yer heart, mate."

"Where be the child of ole Boostrap Bill Turner. We 'eard the Black Pearl gave them sanctuary."

"Then, you'd be mistaken. Just me onesy and me crew." Jack said.

"Well then. Stand down!" Draco yelled to his crew as they stopped.

"Stand down!" Jack repeated to his own crew. Draco raised his sword to just inches in front of Jack.

"Where be they? Word travels fast about your grand adventure with Captain Barbossa and the Turner bloodline." Jack was silent. "Very well. We find them meself. In the meantime give over the wench." Jacoby and Jack raised their swords.

"No." Jacoby said.

"Ye look familiar. Have I threatened ye before?"

"If that had been the case your ghost would be standing here." Draco looked at him intently and it clicked.

"Jacoby Mathers. Ye be the brother of that whore, Isabelle Danforth. I tried to kill her for betraying me and ye got in the way." This angered Jacoby.

"My sister was no whore. She was a very respectable woman and you stole that from her."

"Not where I'm concerned." Draco said as he looked back down at Hope and realized she held a resemblance to someone he once knew.

"You be familiar too. Who be yer father?" Hope, still gritting in pain, burned a hole threw him with her eyes.

"That. Is not of your concern." Draco laughed but stopped abruptly and starred into the fire in her eyes. He studied her eyes for a moment and recalled a young woman from his past.

"Those same green eyes." Draco looked at Jacoby then back down to Hope and then he realized who she looked like.

"Well, if it ain't Isabelle's youngest daughter. She told me ye had died in childbirth." Draco said returning to his arrogant attitude.

"Told?" Hope asked shocked.

"Ah. So ye have not yet told her the whole truth about who she is, have ye Mathers?"

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"Ye should have told her, Mathers."

"I did tell her."

"What might that 'ave been?"

"He told me my father was a pirate."

"Did he now? Apparently ye never told her the whole truth." Hope was confused and Draco laughed. "Tell her now."

"Tell me what?" Hope asked coming around Jack and Jacoby.

"Hope, don't," Jack yelled to her.

"Ah. Hope is it? Yer mother always liked that name. Well, Hope, yer mother and I were special friends in a very sensual relationship. We had many meetings. During one she told me she loved me and I was drunk enough to repeat it back. Ye were the product from that night. Two months later she told me she was pregnant with me child. Then she disappeared for another eight months. When she returned she said the child had died in birth. I can see now that was lie. Which doesn't surprise me at all being it was she that did this to me." Draco said as he held up a hand with two fingers missing. "I vowed revenge against her for this. Took care of her eldest daughter who was sporting with my long time rival, Darien Turner who persuaded his brother William Turner to spy on me. So now I seek revenge on the Turner bloodline." Hope about lunged at him but Jack caught her and pulled her back. Draco laughed.

"Fiesty one ye are. Yer mother was that way as well." Hope pulled away from Jack.

"You bastard, you murdered my sister. You can't possibly be my real father." Hope growled.

"Believe what ye want girl. Ye be havin to face the truth some day. Unfortunately, for ye that needs to be in the next few moments." Draco said as he thrust his sword into Hope's stomach.

"No!" Jack yelled. Hope's eyes widened and her mouth was in a silent gasp before she collapsed into Jack's arms. The dragon's heart fell out of her shirt.

"Now, I can't have a child with me blood running around now can I. Pity." Draco said laughing. He expected her to fall down dead but she didn't. The entire ship was surprised, but no more so than Draco and Hope. Hope looked down and slowly pulled the sword out. After she did there was no blood spilling. She felt fine.

"It's not possible. You should be dead." Draco said as he looked down and saw the necklace. "It can't be." Jacoby looked as well.

"The dragon's heart." Jacoby said realizing the truth. Draco heard him speak the name and reached down and grabbed his sword before pointing it at Jacoby's neck.

"What do ye know about the stones. Speak!" Draco yelled at him.

"Hope wears the dragon's heart and you wear the dragon's eye. It's the prophecy. It says: When the eye of the dragon sheds the blood of the heart of the dragon a spell will be cast, thus beginning an epic battle between the two immortals," he started but was cut off by Hope.

"But you said that could only happen if the wearers were descendents of those brothers." Jacoby was considering that and realized how it was possible. He looked at Hope and they both held the same thought.

"Oh god. It's true then."

"It is. You and Draco are immortal now because he shed your blood. You are the descendent of the dragon's heart wearer."

"But how?" Jack asked.

"Because, Draco is the rightful descendent but Hope is a descendent as well because his blood flows through her."

"Which means?" Jack asked. Hope didn't want to say it but she had too.

"Draco really is my birth father."

NOTE: So, do you like? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't survive without reviews of a good nature.

Next Chapter: **_Good and Evil_**


	11. Good and Evil

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related: characters, props, lines, names none of it. I only own Jacoby, Hope, the children, the dragon's eye plus Draco and crew.

Chapter 11

Good and Evil

"So sorry to upset ye. No worries. Ye are like yer mother in every way down to yer beauty. I can see what Sparrow sees in ye. The only real thing ye have from I is blood which appears to be the burden that put ye in the place ye are right now."

"Yes. A burden which I will end now when I kill you." Hope said with anger in her voice. The crew had thought she would be devastated and upset but she wasn't. Draco laughed.

"Ye are full of surprises, lass. I figured ye to be upset."

"The only thing to be upset about is that the life I have lived since the day I was born has been a lie. Right now closure and revenge are my two main goals." Jack couldn't believe he was hearing this. She was a whole different person right now.

"Ye are already acting like a pirate. Revenge is a favorite." Hope glared at him before turning to Jack, grabbing his sword from his hand and placing it at Draco's throat." Draco flinched a little. "Ye think this wise, lass. Crossing swords with a pirate?"

"You've made it quite clear that I am a pirate as well. So your statement holds no sense." Draco raised his sword as well, crossing it with hers.

"Then let us proceed."

"First, rules of engagement. Neither crew is to help in any way. If I lose the Black Pearl and all it's occupants are to be set free."

"Ye draw a fine line Miss Sparrow, but very well, agreed. They will be set free."

"When I say set free I mean they are to be allowed to sail away on their ship, to be bothered naught by you again. Jack made the mistake of not clarifying that when Captain Barbossa marooned of us on an island."

"And the benefits for me and my crew?"

"Whatever you wish. Being a pirate you are convinced you'll defeat me. In which case you'll do what you want. At least this way my family and friends go free."

"And what be stoppin' me from breaking this little agreement if ye be dead?"

"You may be a black hearted pirate but you thrive on the word honor. Hate it when others impugn it. You'll keep to it."

"Very well. I give me word. They will go free on their little ship and be bothered naught by us no longer." Hope starred at him and knew he was lying.

"You lie." Hope said as swung her sword which Draco blocked. They continued blocking the others thrusts almost rhythmically and fluidly.

"I must say ye have skill with the blade." Draco swung at her head. Hope ducked and rolled around and behind him. As he turned she swung her sword and they stood with their faces only inches from the other, with their swords crossed.

"I had good teachers." Hope pushed him away. He lost his balance as Hope found a hole and swung at him cutting his left hand off. Grabbing his arm h glared at her. Jack smiled, while the others were a little disgusted.

"Aw. Pity." Hope said.

"Ye be payin' for that, missy," Draco said beore he swung at her in anger slashing her other shoulder. The momentum twisted her around to the point that her back was to Draco. Seeing an opportunity he came behind her and snapped her neck. Her body fell to the deck motionless.

"No! Draco you bloody filthy rat!" Jack yelled at him.

"Easy there, Sparrow. No need for name callin. The lass be perfectly fine," Draco said grinning.

"Bloody hell! Draco! Was that really necessary?" Hope's voice came from the deck. His grin was soon erased and his face took on confusion as did everyone else's. Hope lifted her body up onto her knees and then stood. Her neck was contorted in an inhuman manner. When she turned to Draco and the others she grabbed her head and twisted it back into place then rolled her neck to loosen the muscles before she glared at Draco and sighed. "We'll be at this all day!" She said before Draco smiled.

"Shall we?" Draco said as he lunged at her as they continued sparring against the other. In the fight Draco had forced Hope to the railing. Defending his last thrust she managed to kick him away again. She quickly looked to the other side of the ship and ran past Draco, over to a series of ropes and jumping onto the railing. As he attempted to lunge at her Hope cut the rope and swung to the forward part of the ship. Draco growled and ran to that side of the ship. Once he got there she swung back to the side she had come from.

"I can play this cat and mouse game all day long. You're getting old, Draco. Old and useless!" Draco screamed out and went back, cutting the rope in passing. But Hope countered and cut another rope swinging to the forward part again and climbing up onto the footropes. Everyone chuckled a little.

"That is a wonderful trick. Ye just be delaying the inevitable, lass! No sense in breaking the rules."

"Well, if that be the case. Then that's not much incentive for me to follow the rules than is it?" Hope yelled as she swung down and knocked Draco overboard. They all went to the side and saw him treading water. Hope swung back and landed on the railing. "We can keep playing these games, father. I have all day." Hope said putting distain on the word 'father.'

"Not bad for a woman, aye Draco?" Jack asked grinning. Draco snarled and grabbed onto a rope on the side of the ship and pulled himself up. When he climbed over the railing Hope stood before him, sword at the ready. The look on her face was serious.

"We end this." Draco yelled as they began their battle once again. They hopped on and off barrels, swung on ropes, at least Hope did. They climbed the stairs, climbed on the footropes, and even jumped from ship to ship. Each was bruised and cut, but neither showed any signs of fatigue. They bantered at each other as they fought, Hope was winning that part. She had the advantage at the moment after she knocked him off his feet again and into a few barrels. He looked at her and sighed.

"So what now, daughter? We to be two immortals locked in this epic battle for all eternity? Hmm." Draco said cocking his head towards her.

"Or you could surrender" Jack smiled and laughed remembering the time he spoke those same words. As the battle continued Hope had the upper hand, being younger and more agile. Draco was lucky in one attempt when he knocked her sword out of her hand. Placing his sword at her throat he grinned.

"It appears ye have no weapon,"

"Good observation." Draco swung at her several times in no particular pattern as Hope avoided the swings. On his last attempt she ran across the deck and grabbed her sword.

"You were close, father." Hope swung at him and he blocked, swinging back at her. This time when she avoided the swing he tripped her. She fell to the deck hard, hitting her head in the process.

"You're going to have to do better than this if you are to defeat me." Hope propped herself up on her elbows.

"I thought I already was," Hope said as she quickly rolled around him several times as he swung at her. She rolled left, then right, right, left, and so forth. When she saw he was disoriented she took her sword and decapitated him. The head rolled to the other side of the deck and his necklace flew a few feet from the body. Hope smiled and a few others grimaced but the smile was soon erased when the body still stood and moved. It took a few swings at her before searching for the head. A member of his crew helped and handed him the head. Taking the head, he twisted and turned it. After it was done Draco cracked his neck in several places then glared at Hope. Hope looked appalled but then her face turned into disapproval.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Welcome to an immortal's life," Draco said as their swords hit against each other. Pulling back they edged closer to the captain's cabin

SCENE CHANGE

The Turner's watched from the cabin as Hope battled with the pirate while the others watched. They had seen everything, including the decapitation.

"Hope, doesn't really believe she can beat a pirate can she?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I wish I knew what was going on, and why no one is helping." Will said as he looked at Katie and James. James was comforting the girl and trying to keep her away from the windows like his parents told him to do.

SCENE CHANGE

As they drew apart once more Draco spoke.

"I've had enough of this game!" Draco swung at her with more power and thrust which caught Hope off guard and she toppled to the deck again. She stared at him in surprise. "Ye didn't think defeating me would be this easy did ye?" He slashed at her legs and stood back.

"Actually I knew you wouldn't make it easy." Hope said as she swung her legs out from under her and he fell to the deck. In a second she was standing over him with her sword at his throat. "I wasn't playing to my full skill either." Draco rolled from under her sword and the battle began once again. Jacoby watched the battle and put the pieces together. He softly spoke to no one in particular.

"Clashing swords isn't going to solve the battle. If she is to defeat him she must mix her blood with the shards of the dragon's eye." Jack had been listening and turned towards him.

"What?"

"It's the prophecy. As both lie near an immortal's death only the mixing of blood from the keeper of the heart and the crushed shards of the eye of the dragon can break the spell." Jacoby informed Jack. Jack looked over towards the captain's cabin and remembered the necklace had flown over there when Hope had cut Draco's head off.

The battle was ongoing. There was not one part of their bodies that wasn't slashed. They were both starting to grow weak from energy loss. They both drew back with their swords hanging. Hope felt like she could collapse as she starred at Draco.

"Tired are we?" Draco said as he raised his sword again.

"You look tired yourself." Hope said raising hers. Beginning once more, they eventually stood face to face again with their swords crossed above their heads and their face inches apart. Draco grinned with a full mouth of rotting teeth before he pulled a dagger from his belt and thrust it into her stomach and stepped back. Hope was surprised. At first she would have thought nothing of it but she was on the brink of exhaustion. She collapsed to the deck with the sword still in her stomach.

"Hope!" Jack called out to her. Hope looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She fell back against some barrels outside the captain's cabin. Draco laughed.

"Now to finish this!"

"And how do you suggest that will happen. I'm immortal remember?"

"Yes but ye see I can kill ye by crushing yer precious stone and draining ye." Hope's eyes widened. Draco raised his sword. Hope starred at him not showing any fear, as if accepting what was to become of her. As he brought his sword down the cabin door opened and Will stepped out throwing his sword and knocking Draco's out of his hand.

"You will not harm her anymore." Will said as he walked closer. Draco smiled.

"Young William Turner. I knew ye was on board."

"Will, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving you." Will turned to Draco. "Let her go. I'm the one you want." Draco stood still and silent.

"Afraid I can't do that." Will just looked at him. "Ye want to tell him or shall I?" Draco asked. Hope glared at him.

"Will." Will kneeled beside her. "You know that story Jacoby was telling us?"

"I do."

"I'm the keeper of the heart, the descendent of Edward. Draco is the keeper of the eye, the descendent of the rogue brother."

"I don't understand."

"The prophecy has come true. Draco and I are immortal." Will looked over at Jack.

"I'm afraid it's true, mate. This battle is between Hope and Draco." Will stood.

"That might have been true up till now," Will said as he poised his sword at Draco's throat.

"Ye be a fool Turner. I can't die but ye can."

"If that is the case then if you kill me your revenge will be complete."

"Ye have a point," Draco said as he picked up his sword and looked at Hope.

"I be dealin' with ye after the whelp!" Draco warned before he raised his sword to meet Will's as they battled against each other. Jacoby and Jack attempted to run to Hope but were stopped by some of Draco's crew.

"No interference or we be killin' ye two filthy rats." Hope reached down to pull the dagger out, but due to how tired and weak she was, she couldn't. She placed her head back against the barrels and glanced to the corner next to her and saw something gleaming. She reached over and picked it up.

"The Dragon's Eye." Hope looked at Jacoby and he nodded. A voice echoed in her head.

_ The heart of the dragon and the eye of the dragon is a myth passed down through the ages. When the eye of the dragon sheds the blood of the heart of the dragon a spell will be cast, thus beginning an epic battle between the two immortals. One evil, one good. As both lie near an immortal's death only the mixing of blood from the keeper of the heart and the crushed shards of the eye of the dragon can break the spell. The evil is sent into the depths of hell and the good remains at the gates of judgment. _

Hope stared at the necklace but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone cry out. When she looked up she saw Will on the ground in pain and where Draco had slashed his chest. Hope glanced to her right and saw the sword Draco had kicked away from her before she became immortal. Reaching over she grabbed it and held it in front of her. Jack was watching this.

"What does she plan to do with that?"

"Break the spell." Jacoby said.

"What?"

"Only the mixing of blood from the keeper of the heart and the crushed shards of the eye of the dragon can break the spell."

"What what?"

"Just watch." Hope held the stone in her hand, took the sword, and slit her hand. She quickly formed a fist and covered the stone with her blood. She looked at the sword again before slowly standing and looking over at Draco and Will. Draco's back was towards her.

"Now ye die Turner!" Just as Draco was about to bring his sword down Hope hurled her own sword at him. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked down and saw the end of the sword sticking from his chest. When he turned around Hope stood before him her fist clenched.

"What's in yer head, lass! I can't die!"

"That's where you're wrong." Hope opened her fist and the dragon's eye fall to the deck. Before Draco could react she brought her foot down upon it and crushed the stone into shards.

"No!" Draco whispered as he looked down and saw blood pouring from his wounds as well as where the sword was still lodged. He looked at Hope in despair before he fell to the deck dead. Hope gave a relieved sigh before looking at her own wounds and where the dagger was, as they also began to bleed. She felt pain and overpowering weakness come over her. She looked at the others before she too collapsed to the deck. Jack, Will, and the others ran over to Hope. When Jack reached her he thought she was already dead. He turned her over and pulled the dagger from her stomach. When she didn't react he cradled her body to his.

"Hope? Hope. Wake up, love." Jack said shaking her. Hope slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jack.

"I love you."

"Hope. Don't leave me, please." Jack pleaded with her. He could tell she was in pain.

"The blood… of the pure… and the tears… of evil… unto the heart of the dragon… True love returns life." Hope whispered before her body went limp.

"Hope! No! Wake up! Come on, love. You have to wake up." She still didn't move.

"Mary, mother of god. She's dead." Gibbs said as Jacoby leaned down to her and checked her pulse and sighed when he felt it.

"She's still alive. But she's on the boundaries of life and death."

"Boundaries?" Gibbs asked.

"Like the prophecy said the evil is sent into hell and the good waits at the gates. Her subconscious is at the gates. It's her choice whether she lives or dies now." Jack looked at them before pulling her closer to him and rocking back and forth.

"I just hope she chooses life." Jacoby spoke to himself softly.

NOTE: Did you like? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It's not hard it only takes a minute at the most. I have a sequel planned and I need feedback on this story so I can decide whether or not to post a sequel.

Next Chapter: **_At the Gates_**


	12. At the Gates

_DISCLAIMER_: I own nothing POTC related except for characters and lines that have not appeared in the movie.

_NOTE_: This was one of the most difficult chapters to watch. I know it doesn't seem like it, but, trust me. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 12

At The Gates

Hope opened her eyes then quickly shielded them to a blinding white light. When the light dimmed the image before her took the breath out of her. It looked like something from a dream. A smooth and quiet flowing stream ran through fields of pure green grass and flowers of every color surrounded her. The sky was cloudless and the lightest shade of blue she had ever seen. Butterflies lightly danced across the tops of the flowers and birds flew overhead singing to what a glorious day it was. Hope smiled and turned around only to see a sight that was terrifying. The green field stopped and was replaced by a dark and brooding forest. Tall, dead, and straggly trees with a thick canopy. Fog was covering the ground and surrounded the forest. Just looking at it sent chills up her spine.

"Dreadful isn't it?" a female voice came to her. On instinct Hope reached for the sword in her belt but felt nothing. Looking down she saw the only articles she wore were her black boots and trousers, and white shirt. She touched her abdomen and felt nothing. She examined her arms and saw that the wounds she had received were gone.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Hope demanded. As if on cue a circular white orb appeared in front of her. Despite her surprise Hope felt calm and at peace as she looked into the orb. After a few seconds the orb flew back and took the image of a woman who Hope instantly recognized.

"Hello, baby sister." The woman said.

"Catherine?" She only nodded. "Am I dead?

"No. At least not yet. You are at the gates of life and death." Catherine waved her hand and an image of the Black Pearl came into view. Hope saw Jack cradling her with the crew gathered around him. "You're body is still alive but your subconscious and soul are standing here. Your choice will decide your fate."

"My choice?"

"Your body is injured in more ways than a body should be."

"Wait a minute. The prophecy isn't fulfilled yet?"

"No. You must make the choice whether to live or die. If you choose life your soul will return to your body…" Hope cut her off.

"If that's the case then send me back I choose life." Hope said.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. Your mind chooses life, but your heart is still undecided. If your heart decides that you want life your soul be will sent back, but your heart, will be empty."

"Empty?"

"No feelings. You will become what Draco was." Hope knew.

"If I decide life then my soul is sent back without a heart if the anguished tears of one born into evil and taken out by good are not shed. I will become a black-hearted pirate."

"Yes."

"Well, then I guess one step at a time. How do I choose?"

"Look back on your life and find out who you are."

"That should be easy enough. I already know who I am. I'm Hope Sparrow-Danforth, daughter of Isabelle Danforth and Captain Draco. Wife of Captain Jack Sparrow and mother of Katie Sparrow."

"Yes. But that answer only tells you what you are, not, who you are."

"I don't understand I thought they were the same thing?"

"No. They are completely different. Your mind tells you that, because in your heart you know who you are, but you don't want to accept it as the truth or you haven't realized it. That is what you need found out." Catherine reached out her hand. "Walk with me." Hope took Catherine's hand and just as she did the green field and dark forest disappeared and they were walking through white space. Catherine, with the palm of her hand turned out, waved her arm in front of her. The white space was filled with an abundance of colors. Above them was a black sky dotted in millions of stars.

"Where are we?" Hope asked.

"We are in your mind."

"Interesting. It's more appealing than I would have imagined."

"There are a great many things that we don't see with our eyes that are wonderful and magnificent. But we know they exist. The same holds true for who we are." Hope was silent as she looked around her.

"How do I find out who I am? I think I know but so many things have happened in the past few weeks I don't know anymore."

"Who do you think you are?" Hope clenched her fists.

"A pirate." Catherine sighed a little.

"Blood doesn't affect the truth of who we are. Just because you have pirate blood in you doesn't mean that you are one."

"But I married a pirate. I sail on a pirate ship, with pirates. My father is a pirate and my uncle is a pirate."

"If a man is a minister does that make his wife one? If a woman is a servant does that make her husband one as well?"

"No. But you didn't answer my question completely? How do I find out who I am?"

"That's why I'm here. To guide you." Raising her hands upward colored waves appeared. "Each of us has a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me but the journey begins in the heart." Waving her hands the waves turned into images from Hope's past.

"You must go to the present and then go to the past. The road is rocky and the way is far. It's a dangerous trail and a difficult quest. If you want to know who you really are." Images flashed before them. "Let us go to back eighteen years."

An image appeared of Hope when she was thirteen-years-old. Her brown hair was long and curled and she wore a pale blue, lace lined dress. She was standing out at the docks watching the Royal Navy load supplies onto the _Interceptor._

"From when you were five years old you were fascinated by pirates and adventures at sea. You spent most of your time gazing out into the harbor, daydreaming."

SCENE CHANGE

Young Hope was still watching them load supplies as a twelve-year-old Elizabeth Swann skipped over to her singing.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" When she neared Hope sang with her.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" The two girls laughed.

"I have always enjoyed that song." Hope said smiling.

"Wonderful day isn't it, Hope?"

"Yes. I'm surprised your father actually let you out of the house."

"Actually he didn't," Elizabeth said pointing behind her and saw one of the maids standing a few yards back. Hope laughed.

"I see."

SCENE CHANGE

"A wonderful memory, yes. But I don't how this will help me decide." Hope said.

"You don't remember what happened that day do you?" Catherine asked. Hope looked carefully at the image and tried to think. The answer came to her as she saw three men sail up to the dock.

"That was day I saw real pirates for the first time."

SCENE CHANGE

"Elizabeth, look." Hope said pointing to three men dressed in pirate's clothing rowing up to the dock. As they got out of the boat she saw that one was taller than the other two and wore a tricorne hat. The second was chubby and wore tan trousers and a white shirt. The third man was moderately built and wore a tan waist coat over a white shirt and red trousers. Hope turned to Elizabeth and they both held the biggest smiles.

"Pirates." They said in unison. Their excitement was soon diminished when the harbormaster walked over to them asking for a shilling to tie their boat at the dock and all three pulled guns and shot him along with several other merchants and Royal Navy soldiers. The scene terrified Elizabeth and she ran to the maid. Hope stood still and watched with interest what was unfolding.

"Hope, come on!" Elizabeth yelled in a pleading tone. Hope slowly turned and ran to Elizabeth and the maid as they ran towards the Governor's house.

SCENE CHANGE

The image faded. "You and Elizabeth were best friends even though your views on pirates changed that day."

"Yes. She was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to." Catherine nodded as she went to another subject.

"Your fascination of pirates continued for many years. Childhood fantasies some called it. In your heart that fascination continued even after you started to hate them." Catherine spoke as another image appeared.

SCENE CHANGE

A fourteen-year-old Hope stood at the balcony of a small, white 2 story house. Firing it's canons at Port Royal was a ship with red sails. Once again she stood motionless and silent with no fear. A maid ran into the room where Hope stood.

"Miss Danforth. Please, come quickly. We must hide you. Pirates are attacking the town." She said pulling Hope away from the window.

As the two ran down the stairs the front door swung open and James Norrington ran into the front parlor carrying Catherine.

Hope realized then what scene Catherine was showing her.

SCENE CHANGE

"Oh god no. Catherine, please. Don't show me this. I don't want to experience it again."

"I know it will be hard for you but you must."

"But why? I already know what happens. You die! Draco shot you. My own father by blood shot you and you die on that settee in the parlor." Hope yelled.

"Hope."

"Please. All I will see is how my hatred for pirates started like you said." Catherine sighed and erased the image. "Thank you."

"Hope. If you choose life you will see things as you continue on that will forever be locked in your mind and will never leave you. Things that will haunt you."

"I've already seen enough that will haunt me for ten lifetimes."

"Which would be a reason for the choice of death. If that is what you decide." Hope looked away. "Let's move forward one year." Catherine said as yet another image appeared.

SCENE CHANGE

A fifteen-year-old Hope ran through the streets of Port Royal when a boy about her age ran into her coming around the corner. The impact sent them toppling to the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was going," the boy said going over to Hope and offering his hand to her. Hope was instantly taken in by his brown eyes and handsome features.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going either." Hope said taking his hand. They stood there starring at each other for a moment before the boy bowed to her introducing himself.

"My name is, Will Turner. I don't believe we've met before." Hope smiled and curtseyed.

"My name is, Hope Danforth."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Danforth."

SCENE CHANGE

"If I am not mistaken this was love at first sight was it not?" Catherine asked. Hope smiled.

"At that time it was, Will more than me. He wanted to take our friendship to the next step but I told him that my heart belonged to Edward. Though I was still young, I was falling in love with Edward and wanted nothing more than to marry him." Hope said.

"And yet you fell in love with a pirate while you were engaged to Lieutenant Gillette."

"That's a completely different matter. A lot changes in six years. Edward became more arrogant once he was promoted to lieutenant. I still loved him, yes, but, when I met Jack, I didn't know my heart could change so quickly."

"Do you still love Edward?"

"How could I not. It's no mystery that women can have feelings for more than one man, you did."

"I know. And I regret that, even in death. If I had not met Will's uncle in Tortuga then I might still be alive. I would have married James and lived the rest of my life happy." Hope was silent.

"I don't regret the life I gave up and the life I chose, Catherine. I loved Edward, yes, but I chose Jack and I haven't looked back." Catherine smiled as she realized her sister was making the necessary steps to choosing her fate.

"It's quite interesting how your relationship started though." Hope laughed.

"I know." Catherine raised her hand and another image appeared. A 21 year old Hope stood on the main deck of the Black Pearl gazing out into the open, sun cast sea, enjoying the adventure she had craved all her life as she sailed to Tortuga with Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Behind her Will and Jack tied off the sails. She could faintly hear Will talking about his father.

"What was your reaction to hearing that one of your closest friends had a father that was a pirate?" Catherine asked.

"I don't really remember. I still despised pirates at that time so I guess I felt sorry for him."

"If you hated pirates then why did you travel with one?"  
"I was scared for Elizabeth. I didn't want what happened to you, happen to her."

SCENE CHANGE

Hope paid no attention to the two men talking up at the helm until she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. When she turned around she saw Will with his sword a few inches away from Jack's back.

"My father was not a pirate!" Hope ran up to them.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"Will! He's a bloody pirate. His goal in life is too make other's miserable…" Hope started as Jack cut her off.

"Not true. My goals in life are to raid, pillage, plunder, and pilfer."

"Did I ask what your goals were?"

"No you didn't, love, but,"

"Then be silent!" Hope yelled at him as he put his hands up in defense. "Will, if you kill him you give up every chance we have of finding Elizabeth." Will hesitated before continuing with his statement as if he ignored what Hope just said.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I'd kill you." Hope sighed and raised her hands a little.

"Why do I even bother?" she said leaning against the railing. Seconds later she saw Jack spin the wheel moving one of the sails. The yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea. "Oh my god!" Hope cried out before spinning to face Jack. "Are you bloody ins…" Hope yelled out with Jack cutting her off.

"Uh uh."

"You're ins…"

"Uh uh uh uh!" Jack said pointing his finger at her. Hope fumed before she grabbed his hand and pushed it down.

"If you kill him. I kill you. Savvy?" Jack smiled his crooked grin.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you, love?" Hope looked at him disgusted before looking down and realizing she was still holding his hand down. She quickly removed her hands and wiped them on her pants.

"Don't be actin' so surprised, love. You were unable to resist the charm of Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing to be upset about." Hope scoffed at him.

"You're such a pirate."

"Why thank you, love."

"Bring him back over this instant!" Hope demanded.

"Come, come. There's no reason to get your bodice in a twist. Just let me say one thing." Jack said turning to Will and pulling his sword. "As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and want a man can't do."

SCENE CHANGE

"I find it hard to believe that this young girl, who detested pirates, especially this one, ends up marrying him and having a child?" Hope laughed.

"Sometimes I have to think about that myself. I hated pirates, but here I am falling in love with one."

"What changed you?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps it was the day that the man who loved you became jealous of your closeness with a pirate." Hope looked at her.

"I would hardly call Edward's reaction jealousy, it was more anger and frustration, I have to say I don't blame him."

"I'm not talking about Edward. I'm talking about Will Turner."

"Will was jealous? I hardly think so. There was nothing more than friendship between us, besides he fancied Elizabeth."

"Yes, but, you said that he wanted to take your relationship to the next step. Whether you realized it or not, Will Turner fancied you as well. He turned his attention to Elizabeth for two reasons. One, he did love her. And two, you were off limits." Catherine said as another image appeared. "If you recall on the voyage to Isla de Muerta, Will got jealous of how close you seemed to be getting with the dashing, pirate captain."

SCENE CHANGE

Hope was standing at the helm looking out to the sea already crossed. Jack stood with his back away from her steering the ship. He turned around and looked at her.

"You are looking the wrong way. The adventure is on the horizon." Hope smiled a little.

"Maybe for you, Captain. But for me there is no horizon. By now my father has found out what I have done and when I return to Port Royal the consequences will be great."

"He can't be all the bad can he?" Hope turned to him.

"He's a minister. Enough said. In ways I think he is worse than Norrington, Edward, and the governor put together."

"You still be his daughter. He loves you."

"You know for a pirate you seem to be well-versed on the matters of family and presume much."

"I wasn't born a weasely, black gutted pirate, love. I became one on my own accord." Hope laughed a little and this made Jack smile.

"Fair enough." The two starred at each other for a few moments before Hope blushed and turned her back to him. Jack smiled before he turned around himself.

SCENE CHANGE

"Blushing in the presence of a pirate? Where did that come from?" Catherine asked.

"I don't really know. Jack's not like other pirates. There was something about him that made him is unique and I guess I was surprised by that uniqueness."

"Let's see what happened next."

SCENE CHANGE

Jack looked down at the wheel after another few moments of silence then back over at Hope.

"Come." Hope turned to him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Come here." Jack said gesturing to him.

"And why may I ask?"

"Just come here. I promise I will do nothing. I want you to see something." Hope was hesitant. Jack sighed and grabbed her arm.

"No! Let go of me!" Hope said as he positioned her in front him, her back to his chest. He took both her hands and put them on the wheel all the while keeping his hands on her wrists.

"Look out to the sea in front of you. Put your mind at ease and let your senses guide you. What do you feel?"

"The wood of the wheel and your cold hands."

"I find it hard to believe that the daughter of a minister could be so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Hate to tell you this, love, but it's true." Hope sighed in defeat. "Now, try again and be serious."

"I don't feel anything, Jack."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please?"

"Very well." Hope closed her eyes.

"Now. Let you senses take over. What do hear?"

"The waves."

"Very good. Now. What do you feel?"

"Peaceful. Relaxed."

"You're close. That is how you feel. What do you feel?"

"Freedom."

"Exactly. Nothing holds you down. Every time you set sail it's a new adventure. That be the main reason for me becoming who I am. A ship is freedom." Hope turned to Jack.

"I never thought of it that way." Will looked up to the helm and saw how close Jack and Hope were.

"Mother's love. Would ye look at that now." Gibbs said walking to Will. "Don't believe I have ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow letting anyone touch the wheel of his ship. You could be blind but still see that something be growin between those two." Will's face took on an angered look before he marched up the stairs to the helm.

"Hope!" She ducked under Jack's arm and went over to Will.

"What is it Will?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He said leading her away with him. Before descending the stairs he glared back at Jack, who smiled back at him.

SCENE CHANGE

"You fell in love with him that day, didn't you?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. I didn't want to accept the truth at the time."

"Just like you don't want to accept that truth that your real father was a pirate." Hope shook her head no. "But you did eventually accept that you were in love with him and admitted the truth out loud." Catherine said bringing another image up.

SCENE CHANGE

Jack stood on the gallows looking down as an official read his crimes.

"Jack Sparrow. Be it known that you have been charged for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth spoke before Hope agreed.

"It's not fair. He aided in rescuing Elizabeth and you're executing him."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law." Governor Swann explained.

"As are we all," Reverend Danforth said. Hope looked away and saw a blue and yellow bird flying overhead. Thinking nothing of it she turned back to Jack but then looked back realizing it was Mr. Cotton's macaw. Her eyes began scanning the courtyard for Will. Hopefully he had seen the macaw and was in the process of doing what they talked about.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England." Hope forced a smile and shook her head. "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Jack looked over at Hope as she did the last thing he asked her to do. Surprisingly, Gillette didn't seem to notice. Her eye contact was broken when Will walked up.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Reverend Danforth, Hope…" he stopped on Hope. She moved her head and eyes in the same direction towards the parrot. He only looked at her and nodded slightly before focusing his attention on Elizabeth. "I should have told you from the first day I met you. I love you." With that he walked away. Hope smiled a little as she looked back at Jack as the executioner put the rope over his head. Jack was looking at her strangely. She lowered her head slightly and pointed her index finger towards Will's direction. Jack looked down and saw Will forcing his way through the crowd. Norrington realized what he was going to do and called his marines.

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth said as she fell backwards. Gillette, Norrington, and the governor attended to her. Moments later the executioner pulled the lever and Jack fell threw catching himself on the blade of the sword Will threw into the door. Will ran up the stairs to the gallows and battled the executioner.

SCENE CHANGE

"Eventful day?"

"You could say that."

"You realize you engaged in a pirate type act don't you?"

"Like plotting to release a prisoner of the crown under a sentence of death?"

"Exactly."

"I had do something. He was judged on his past actions. Like Elizabeth said, it was wrong."

"I find it interesting that you confessed your love for Jack right in front of your fiancé."

"Be true to your heart, right?" Catherine nodded.

SCENE CHANGE

"You forget your place Turner." Commodore Norrington said placing a sword at Will's throat.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Elizabeth walked over to stand beside Will.

"As is mine." This act took Norrington, his men, and Governor Swann by surprise.

"Elizabeth. Lower your weapons," Governor Swann said to the marines in despair. When they didn't lower them he yelled out. "For goodness sake, put them down!"

"No!" Commodore Norrington yelled out. "Remove these two from the pirate." The guards pulled Will and Elizabeth to the side and left Jack in the open. Hope pushed her way through the marines to stand in front of Jack.

SCENE CHANGE

"James, was a wonderful man, stubborn in many ways. Especially when it came to pirates."

"He still is. I don't doubt that if I had returned to Port Royal after leaving with Jack and got caught he would have arrested Jack and tried to hang him again."

"You don't know that for sure. He seemed pretty convinced about that speech of yours."

SCENE CHANGE

"No! Commodore Norrington please! Don't do this. Let him go." Jack looked at her sincerely with a hint of confusion.

"Hope! What are doing?" Gillette asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Commodore, please. Let him go."

"I can't do that Miss Danforth. It is against everything I have ordered if I let him go free. Jack Sparrow is the most sought after pirate in the Caribbean." Jack stepped around her but before he could say anything Hope clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Jack is a good man. He may be a pirate but there's more to him than any of you realize. Please Commodore."

"Miss Danforth. You hate pirates as much as I. Why are you defending him? He's one of them!" Hope looked at Jack then back at Norrington.

"You're wrong about that. I used to hate pirates but I don't anymore. He may be a pirate, but as I said there's so much more to him than you realize." Norrington saw the expression on her face as she spoke those words and he knew.

"You defend him now because you love him." Hope closed her eyes and looked sadly at Gillette who held a look of disbelief and confusion.

"Yes." Jack, who was surprised, smiled and turned to guards behind him and mouthed, 'She loves me'. Norrington's face softened and Gillette still had a look of confusion but anger replaced the sadness.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. What about us, Hope? He's a pirate how can you possibly love him, why do you love him?" Gillette yelled in anger.

"You have to believe me, Edward. I didn't expect nor did I want any of this to happen. I love you, I still do, and I always will. You were the first man I ever truly loved, Edward and I wanted you to be the last. Because of that, I tried so hard to deny my feelings for him but I just couldn't anymore. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't ask it of you today nor do I blame you for not doing so, but someday I hope you can."

"So that's it then. Just like that, it's over," Gillette said with not so much anger.

"I'm sorry. I know there is someone out there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't the one. Part of my heart will always belong to you but the rest belongs to Jack Sparrow." Gillette lowered his head for a moment before he nodded sadly. Hope looked at Norrington who was still trying to figure things out. "James. Both our families have been close friends for eight years. You know what it feels like to lose someone you care for." Norrington lowered his sword remembering the day he lost the love of his life, Catherine. "The day pirates invaded Port Royal you had proposed to my sister. You were coming home to tell me when the town was attacked. Catherine was shot and died several minutes later. That day you vowed to hunt down the pirates that had taken her from you and kill them. Over these last seven years I have seen how you live your life. Since that day your entire life has been nothing but revenge on any pirate that comes into port. Nothing will ever bring Catherine back. Killing the pirates who took her life will not give you closure to her death. You need to move on, I did." Norrington was silent as the others around them were surprised. "But you found love again in Elizabeth. When she was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa your hatred against pirates rose even higher. And in your search you found that it was a true pirate, and a man with pirate's blood that saved her."

"What are you trying to say, Hope?" Norrington asked.

"What I'm saying is that…" Hope started but was cut off by the governor, who had been listening intently.

"That perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course," the governor said. Hope and Elizabeth looked at him with surprise and Norrington showed the hint of a smile, accepting that what was just said was the truth.

"Lower your weapons and release Miss Swann and Mr. Turner."

SCENE CHANGE

"Piracy can be the right course. I never thought I'd ever hear that from the governor."

"Let's fast forward a little"

SCENE CHANGE

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said as he came from behind Hope and walked in a drunken manner over to Governor Swann and talked into his face. The governor wrinkled his nose at the smell of Jack's breath. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, aye? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Jack then moved to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that." Making his way back past Swann and between Will and Elizabeth and Hope he turned towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. It would never have worked out between us darling. I'm sorry…" Hope shook her head remembering that night on the beach. Elizabeth looked at him a little appalled. "For my heart belongs to an annoying, snooty, sword fighting, hot tempered young woman," Jack finished going over to Hope. He pulled her face to him and kissed her. All the marines and Swann were disgusted by this. Gillette looked on with a solemn face. Will and Elizabeth just smiled. As Jack pulled away he leaned closer to her and whispered. "I will return in two weeks if you decide to come with me." With that he went to the stairs of the parapet. "Miss Hope Danforth. As I said before, I have fallen in love you. Lieutenant Gillette, I do hope there are no hard feelings."

SCENE CHANGE

"The love of a pirate. Most would think it to be a horrible feeling but when it happens to them it's just like any other love." Catherine said turning to Hope who was staring at nothing in particular and had a smile across her face.

"The love of a pirate," Hope repeated her sister. Catherine was sensing something and decided to test it.

"Another image perhaps?"

"No. There's no need."

"You've made your choice?"

"I believe I have. Besides, even the right path has a few bumps along the way." Catherine nodded as the image of the present day appeared once again. "I was fascinated by pirates when I was younger and they still fascinate me today. I have found out that I have pirate blood running through me. My mother's brother is a pirate, my husband is a pirate, my best friend's father was a pirate, most of my friends are pirates, and my birth father was a pirate. I once heard someplace, though I can't remember when or where, that if you wake up in the morning and all you can think about is one thing, like reading, or in this case, pirates, then you are supposed to be a pirate. In my years I have seen both evil pirates and good pirates. Will's father was a pirate and a good man from what Jack told me anyway. That's who I am. I'm a pirate. And just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm inherently bad." Catherine smiled. But not long after her statement, Hope started to fade in and out. "Catherine? What's going on?"

"You're body is dying it hasn't received the proper treatment for your wounds. You must say your choice now!" Catherine yelled.

SCENE CHANGE

Jacoby checked Hope's pulse again and felt nothing.

"She has no life in her!" he said standing up quickly. Jack's eyes widened.

"What? Hope?" Jack said shaking her.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth cried.

"Hope, please come back. Come back, darling. We need you." Tears began to form in Jack's eyes. He felt for a pulse and still there was none. Jack cried out as the tears fell freely and he pulled her closer and talked to her softly.

"Hope, you can't leave me! You can't leave Katie! I'm nothing without you. You brought me out of the life I had before I met you and brought me into a new one. You are my reason in life for everything. Please. I love you." As he cried as a single tear fell and landed on the dragon's heart.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope's body stopped fading and a bright light glowed around her heart.

"Catherine?" She smiled.

"The anguished tears from one born into evil and taken out by good has returned what was lost."

_ "_But I haven't made a choice yet. I'm still here."

"You have decided Hope. Your heart has decided the path it wants to take. Look inside and the answer will come out." Hope closed her eyes as the bright light grew. The images that she was shown and those that were not flashed through her mind and then suddenly there was her answer.

"I choose life." Hope spoke as they disappeared from her mind and reappeared in the field. Hope turned and saw the black forest vanishing.

"I don't understand. I thought I had to make the choice before the tears were shed. Weren't those rules of some sort?" Catherine laughed.

"Well. Prophecies are more like guidelines than actual rules. They can be changed to an extent. Now, when you return to your body, your heart and soul and everything you felt you had lost will be there." They starred at each other for a few moments. "It is time for you to go."

"The one thing I will regret about this whole experience is that I will never see you again."

"Hope. I've been with you the entire time. I told you I would never leave and I don't intend to." Hope smiled.

"Goodbye, Catherine."

"One more thing, little sister. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"James is aware of my relations with Darien Turner, is he not?"

"Not completely. He knows that you fell in love with a pirate but he doesn't know who."

"Tell him I'm sorry and that I still love him."

"I will, I promise."

"Goodbye, Hope." Catherine said before Hope faded.

SCENE CHANGE

"That necklace be glowin'," Gibbs said starring down at Hope.

"What does that mean?" Will asked. Before anyone could answer a bright light appeared out of nowhere and hovered past the crew. They were all so shocked they didn't know what to say. The light hovered lower until it was right over Hope's heart, then in the second it had appeared it was gone. Moments after Hope's eyes shot open and she gasped out.

"I don't believe it!" Gibbs said. Hope looked up at Jack.

"Jack?" Hope said sitting up and feeling for her wounds, but felt none.

"Her wounds have disappeared." Gibbs said.

"My destiny and path have been fulfilled, for the better," Hope said.

"Hope! Love, you have no idea how scared I was." Jack said hugging her tightly.

"Darling,"

"Yes."

"Air," Hope gasped out. Jack drew back a little. "Actually, I do know how scared you were." Hope said as she stood up.

"Come again?"

"It's a long story."

"Do tell."

"Maybe some other time. There is only one thing I want to do now."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked. Hope hooked his neck with her hand and pulled him to her as she kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart Jack smiled.

"Where did that come from?"

"You remember that moment we had when sailing to Isla de Muerta. You were trying to show me what a ship really was." Jack smiled

"I do remember." Hope smiled as they embraced once again. Pulling apart she went to Will and Elizabeth as they hugged her as well.

"We thought you were gone for good."

"I almost was. You know that choice I had to make?" They nodded.

"Both of you had a hand in my choice to live." Hope said before she glanced back and saw Jacoby standing still. Hope walked over to him. "Thank you. For everything. I don't what would have happened if we hadn't met."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. My mind was so clouded at the time."

"In all truth. I forgave you a long time ago. Though I never showed it." Jacoby smiled and hugged her, catching her off guard. After she recovered she hugged him back.

"Can I call you uncle or do you prefer Jacoby?" Jacoby pulled away.

"We're family. You can call me whatever you want." Hope smiled. When she looked behind her she saw Draco's crew tied up around the two masts.

"Have you decided what will be done with them?" Hope asked Jack. He walked over to her putting his arm around her.

"Their fate is in your hands. They're your father's crew." Hope walked closer to them.

"You've caused pain and suffering in the lives of many throughout the Caribbean and the world. You have murdered fathers, mothers, children, and taken possessions from those that had nothing to begin with. Because of this you will suffer as well and pay your debt to the lives of every person you have murdered including the life of my sister. I sentence you to death by hanging on the shores of Port Royal. My friend Commodore Norrington will explain to you the rest." Hope turned to the others.

"Untie them and take them to the brig." Hope ordered. They turned to Jack.

"You heard the lady. Lock'em in the brig. And when you're done with that, set a course for Port Royal." Half of the crew untied them and took them below whereas the other half readied the Black Pearl for sail to Port Royal.

"What about the Dragon's Eye?" Will asked. Jack looked over at Hope. She then walked over to Anamaria.

"Jack stole your boat and told you that you'd get another one. How about a ship?" Anamaria looked over at the Dragon's Eye then glared over at Jack.

"It's a bigger and better one." He said grinning. Hope lightly hit him.

"What say you?" Hope asked.

"Aye." She walked over to Jack with her finger outstretched.

"If ye decide to steal me ship. I be…" Anamaria warned.

"I give you me word and me word is as good as gold."

"It better be." Anamaria said as she swung over to the Dagon's Eye.

"You men on deck. You will be sailing with Captain Anamaria, she will give you her terms."

"Aye, sir," they shouted as they all boarded. Hope was standing back with Will and Elizabeth with a smile.

"Gibbs. Inform the others of the situation at hand and to set sail for Port Royal.

"Aye, cap'n" Gibbs said as he headed towards the stairs down to below deck. Just then Katie ran out of the captain's cabin towards her parents.

"Mother!" Hope picked her daughter up.

"Oh Katie." Hope said hugging her. Jack smiled as he went up to the helm. As the crew reemerged they prepared the Pearl for sail. As the anchor was raised Jack looked over at the Dragon's eye where Anamaria stood behind the wheel shouting out orders to the crew. She looked over at Jack. He took his hat off and raised it over his head.

"If I see you again it will be too soon!"

"Good luck!" Anamaria shouted back.

"On deck, you filthy dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." When the anchors were completely raised both the ships sailed off in different directions.

_NOTE_: Well? What do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry it's another is Hope alive or dead thing. She is alive but as it said its her choice whether or not she decides to live.

NEXT CHAPTER: **_Return to _****_Port Royal_******


	13. Return to Port Royal

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything POTC related or anything from another movie or book, or whatever that looks familiar since I did use some sentences from these sources. Can't name them all right now.

SIDE NOTE: According to script scanner on the DVD Elizabeth is 20 yrs old which would mean she was 12 when she crossed over from England and met Will. Hope and Will are one year older than Elizabeth. That might not be how the movie portrays it but then again this story is POTC alternate universe.

CHAPTER 13

RETURN TO PORT ROYAL

The voyage to Port Royal had taken the Black Pearl two weeks. Along the way they encountered a couple storms and had to dock at the nearest port during the second storm. Since Hope's ordeal she had taken to sleeping most of the day. Most thought she was sick but a visit to the doctor due to Jack's worry proved that she wasn't. They couldn't tell the doctor that she was immortal for awhile, then laid on the borders of death only to be brought back by a stone and tears. Health wise, she was fine, nothing unusual was found. As the sunrise fell over the Caribbean, Katie came up from below deck and ran up to the helm where her father stood behind the wheel as usual.

"You're up early, lass," Jack said to her.

"You said we would be arriving in Port Royal today and I didn't want to miss it." Jack smiled at his daughter's fascination with sailing and seeing new things.

"Mr. Cotton, come up here, man." Cotton walked up to the helm, his macaw perched on his shoulder. The parrot squawked.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Is that a yes?" Cotton nodded.

"Uh huh. Well. Take the wheel for a moment," Jack said giving the wheel up. He turned to Katie, put his arm around her small shoulders and walked to the forward hull of the ship. "You see that island just ahead?" Katie nodded. "You've been here before, but you were still very young when we did. That is Port Royal, love" Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Aye. We should be there shortly." Katie smiled and ran down the stairs. Her long brown hair, held back by a yellow bandana waved behind her.

"Hey! Not so fast. Your mother will kill me if you fall and hurt yourself." Jack yelled after her but she didn't hear as she disappeared below deck. He looked back to his cabin and decided to go wake someone.

SCENE CHANGE

"James!" Katie yelled running down the companionway and over to the still sleeping Turners. She shook him.

"James, wake up, you must come see!" James slowly opened his eyes.

"What?"

"It's Port Royal. Father says we should be there shortly." His eyes shot open and he turned to his parents.

"Mother, father! Katie saw Port Royal. We're home!" James yelled, shaking his parents as they slowly awoke themselves.

"James. You know how rude it is to awaken someone this early?" Elizabeth said.

"We're home!" James yelled as Katie and him ran back up on deck.

SCENE CHANGE

Jack quietly opened the doors to the cabin and shut them silently behind him. Hope was still asleep, which was not a surprise. He sighed not wanting to tell her that they were coming up on Port Royal. They had visited five years ago but that was at night and they only stayed till early dawn before leaving again. He knew it would be hard for her to see everyone that disregarded and treated her as an outcast because she fell in love with a pirate. Jack dreaded returning himself because he knew the bloody Commodore Norrington would try to arrest him again. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside her. He moved some stray hairs from her face.

"Hope?" No response. He gently shook her. "Come on, love. It's time to get up." Hope slowly opened her eyes and was met by Jack's brown, charcoal-lined eyes staring at her intently. He grinned. "Morning." He said brightly.

"What time is it?" Hope asked her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Just a few minutes after sunrise." Hope shot her head up.

"What? You couldn't me give a few more hours could you?" Hope let her head fall back down to the pillow.

"And I thought I was the grumpy one in the morning. Come on, darling. Up." Jack said pulling her arm. When she didn't move he threatened her. "If you don't get up now I get the bucket of cold water." Hope groaned.

"Jack. You better have a good reason for this." Hope said standing up.

"We are coming up on Port Royal." Hope groaned again and fell back down on the bed.

"Normally I would be thrilled but its daylight. Do you have any idea how many problems we are going to encounter?" Jack sighed and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands over her own.

"I'm well aware."

"Knowing the Commodore he will try to arrest you again and the entire crew." Jack stood up and sat beside her. He stretched his right arm to turn her face towards him.

"Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not sure but there is no other choice."

"I know. I guess I'll need to take on the role of defender. I swear the Royal Navy are a bunch of arrogant pessimists sometimes." Jack laughed.

"You're so cheerful when you're grumpy."

"You're no ray sunshine when you're grumpy either." Hope said standing. Jack followed suit.

"Come. You can still see a glimpse of the sunrise." They headed out of the cabin

and up to the forward hull. The Turner's and Katie had their backs turned away from Hope and Jack. Though the railing was low, Katie had to hunch down and peer through the gap between the bars. Hope walked up behind her slowly and lifted her up so she was standing on the middle bar and chin level to the others. Katie shrieked a little but relaxed when she saw her mother behind her

"Mommy!" Katie said as Hope held on to her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hope asked her. Katie laughed.

"That is where you grew up?"

"Yes. I was born there." Hope said recalling past memories good and bad. Katie laid her head back against Hope's. Jacoby walked up and stood beside Hope.

"Somehow, it doesn't look much different since I last saw it."

"Yes. Not much has changed. However, pirates are hated more than anything." Hope said leaning closer to Jacoby as she spoke softly to him so he could hear but Katie couldn't. They stood there silently before Jack turned to the crew.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Sir?"

"Inform the crew that once we are in port that no matter what kind of welcoming party we receive they are to stand down." Jack instructed.

"Aye, sir." As they neared the bay entrance, Hope grew worried about Katie. She didn't want her to see her father arrested.

"Katie. Come. It's not safe." Hope said grabbing Katie off the railing and heading down to the main deck.

"Why? I want to see Port Royal."

"It's not safe. There are people there who are not too happy with your father. It's dangerous for him to be here."

"What did daddy do?"

"People don't approve of him because he's a pirate."

"Why?"

"You'll know when you're older."

SCENE CHANGE

Murtogg, Mullroy, and other soldiers at the look out point saw the Black Pearl approaching.

"Hey. Isn't that?" Mullroy asked. Murtogg strained his eyes to the horizon and saw a ship with black sails coming into port.

"It's the Black Pearl. Mr. Sparrow should know better than to come back here." He said as Mullroy rung the warning bell.

"How can he know better? He's a pirate!"

SCENE CHANGE

Commodore Norrington was in his office when he heard the bell ring. Running out he was met by his second, Lieutenant Gillette.

"Commodore. It's the Black Pearl, sir." They ran up to the look out tower and saw the ship entering the bay. Gillette handed him the telescope. As Norrington peered through it he saw Elizabeth, Will and their son at the forward hull.

"What are your orders, sir."

"I don't see Sparrow but the governor's daughter and her family are standing at the forward hull."

"Do we engage?"  
"No. Let them dock. Don't engage in any way. Not until the Turner's are safely on shore. Arrest everyone else after."

"What if Hope is on board." Norrington clenched his fists in anger and lowered his head.

"Hope Danforth is dead," he said through gritted teeth.

"You don't know that for sure, sir."

"She disappeared ten years ago without her belongings and no note." Murtogg was listening in.

"Excuse me, Commodore. What if Miss Danforth has been sailing with Mr. Sparrow willingly all this time?"

"He's a pirate. He doesn't possess any depth of feeling."

"Yes, but they did say they loved each other, though why I don't know," Gillette responded bitterly.

"He used her feelings against her." They decided to say nothing further so as not to agitate him more.

SCENE CHANGE

From the wheel Jack saw Norrington's men surrounding the dock and grounds around the bay.

"Here we go." Jack said as they sailed into port and lowered anchor. Jack walked over to the Turner's who were now on the main deck.

"Mr. Turner. If you and your family would please come off the ship, immediately," Norrington stated. They looked at Jack.

"Better do as he says." Will nodded as he, Elizabeth, and James slowly walked down the ramp to the docks.

"Arrest Sparrow and his crew!" The guards ran up the ramp and surrounded the crew.

"No! Commodore, I beg you, don't do this." Elizabeth cried out. A few of Jack's crew raised their cutlasses.

"Keep'em down, mates." Norrington walked up to Jack and raised his sword to his throat.

"What's this? No pleasantry?" Norrington spoke as Gillette walked up and clapped Jack in irons.

"Did you miss me?" Jack retorted. Norrington grinned.

"Take them away!"

"No!" a voice called to them from the captain's cabin. They all turned and saw Hope and Katie standing outside the entrance to the cabin. Katie was frightened as she clung to her mother. Norrington was speechless and his eyes widened as did Gillette's

"Thought I did away with her, aye?" Norrington didn't seem to hear him.

"Hope?" Norrington asked. She walked over to him. "No. It can't be. You're

dead." When she was standing right in front of him he recognized her eyes since they were identical to her late sister Catherine's.

"You've changed."

"I'm ten years older than the last time you saw me James of course I've changed."

"I thought you were dead."

"Why? Because I disappeared without telling anyone or was it because the last real person I had contact with was Jack. An infamous pirate who if he were a deer you would have stuffed and mounted on your wall! There was nothing for me here anymore. My father rejected me! Everyone in town treated me like an outcast." Norrington was hurt by the tone of her voice and the anger in her eyes.

"There's no need to be harsh, love. There is a child present." Jack called to her. Norrington looked down at Katie. He stared at her intently for a moment before he saw certain characteristics.

"You're a mother."

"Yes. Jack is her father and we have been legally married for ten years." Everyone was shocked. "James, this has to stop! This is the second time you have attempted to arrest him. You even had him at the point of hanging after he helped rescue Elizabeth from Captain Barbossa. This time you arrest him again when he once again provided aid to Elizabeth and her family. You should be thanking him, and not trying to hang him."

"Aid?"

"It's a long story. Will had a pirate after him because of his past family history. The ship that attacked five weeks ago was that pirates' ship. We have been giving them sanctuary since they left Port Royal." Hope hesitated. "He's dead now and there are some things that you need to know but I don't know how to tell you without having to worry you will arrest me."

"You're still a legal resident of Port Royal. Unless you have committed a crime I can't arrest you." Hope was silent for a few moments.

"Thanks to a bond of marriage and the blood of a pirate. I, myself, am a pirate."

"I don't understand."

"My real father was the pirate chasing after Will. Reverend Danforth by the law is my father but not by birth. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you." Norrington couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Elizabeth. Thank heavens you're all right." Governor Swann yelled as he hugged his daughter.

"Father. Please. You must do me a big favor. Grant Captain Sparrow and his crew clemency."

"Sparrow!" The governor looked up at the ship and saw Jack, his crew, Gillette, and Commodore Norrington looking down at him.

"I can't do that, Elizabeth. They will all be hung within the day."

"Father, please. They have been protecting us all this time. The ship that attacked the port five weeks ago was after Will because of his father's brother. Will, James, and myself would be dead right now if Jack hadn't helped us." Elizabeth pleaded. Swann looked back up on the ship and saw the commodore standing with a woman.

"Elizabeth. Who is that woman?"

"You already know her, father. That's Hope."

"I thought she was dead. She just disappeared." Before anyone could say one more word another voice came from behind.

"Governor Swann. What is happening?" A man pushed his way through the marines and stopped by the governor. Hope's eyes widened.

"Reverend Danforth. I can't explain it in words. Look up to the ship." Danforth turned his gaze to the ship. His eyes came to rest on Hope.

"It can't be." Hope turned back to Norrington.

"Commodore, please. I'm begging you. Spare them," Hope said.

"I'm afraid it's not up to me, Miss…Sparrow." Norrington said forcing her new surname. Governor Swann and Reverend Danforth boarded the ship.

"Governor Swann, please. Grant them clemency," Hope pleaded with him.

"I would be breaking the law if I did. He's a pirate, they're all pirates. By law anyone who's a pirate is too be hung."

"Then you'll have to hang me as well. For I to, am a pirate, though I have never engaged in attacking ports and killing innocent people like some do."

"My dear, Hope. You are far from being a pirate."

"No! I am legally married to a pirate and…." She started and looked over at the Reverend. "The blood of a pirate flows through me."

"Hope."

"I know the truth, father. The whole truth. My birth father was a pirate, he's dead now. Catherine was your daughter by birth but our mother had a brother who was a pirate as well. I think you might recognize him since it was you who banished him from Port Royal." Hope said walking over to Jacoby and bringing him back. "You remember Jacoby Mathers, mother's brother." Danforth was speechless. " I know that she got pregnant by Captain Draco and gave birth to me. While she carried me you told the people in town that I was your real child. Then when I was born, mother sailed to St. Thomas port and you told everyone she had died in childbirth. She's still alive. I've seen her."

"You've actually seen her?" Danforth asked.

"Yes. And because of my biological family history, I'm to be hung as well."

"You cannot be hung for piracy because of your blood and your choice of marriage. Captain Sparrow however has a lifetime of piracy for which he will be hung."

"And what about everyone else?"

"They will be hung as well."

"But not all have engaged in piracy. Commodore, Governor, I believe you remember, Mr. Gibbs," Hope said pointing. Gibbs gave a small wave.

"Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann." They looked at him surprised.

"He was once a member of your crew before he retired and left. Technically he has not engaged in piracy except when he was told to by someone else."

"Very well. Everyone will get trials and their fate will be decided henceforth. But as I said, Sparrow will be hung within the day. His charges have already been read publicly. Two good deeds cannot replace a life of piracy." Swann said.

"Your daughter and her family would be dead if we hadn't helped them! This is the second time he has helped Elizabeth. Isn't that worth anything to you!" Hope demanded.

"I'm grateful for that, but I'm still bound by the law as is Commodore Norrington!" Norrington and Gillette stood back silently from what was unfolding.

"Mommy," Katie said. Swann and Danforth's eyes widened.

"Mother?"

"Yes. She's my daughter. She's Jack's as well. And I love both of them more than anything. Don't take her father away from the both of us, please." She walked over to Jack and Jacoby followed along with Katie. The crew was grouped in a cluster behind them.

"These three and the crew are the only family I've ever known since Catherine died. They're all that I have left. That goes for the Turner's as well. They're my family. They were the only ones who still cared about me after the town found out about my true feelings for Jack."

"What are you talking about? I'm your father by law. I'm your family."

"Correction. You were my father. But once you found out that I was in love with a pirate you scorned and rejected me. Even before that. Growing up you always gave all your attention and love to Catherine. I never understood why, but now I do."

"That's not true. I loved you just as much, Hope."

"Then why didn't you show it!" Hope yelled in frustration.

"Hope."

"No. As far as you're concerned. I'm dead to you." Danforth didn't know what to say except,

"That was hurtful, Hope."

"The truth hurts sometimes. Just like it hurt to find out that my birth father was the pirate who killed my sister and tried to kill one of my best friends because he was the nephew of one of his most hated rivals. He knew I was his daughter but yet he attempted to kill me as well. I was the one who killed him, it was self-defense but still. It also hurt to find out that my sister was in love with another pirate, who happened to be related to a friend by blood." Norrington couldn't believe Catherine was in love with some else while she was with him. "You have no idea what I've been through these past few months. The two things that kept me going were these two people beside me, my husband and my daughter. Without them I'm nothing."

"Since we are on the truth you must know something. I loved your mother more than anything, just like you love, Sparrow. I admit that I didn't treat you like I did Catherine but that was because after I found out about her adultery I couldn't stand to see her killed. I still love her even to this day. I wanted to love you but the truth is you are the spitting image of your mother. You are identical. Every time I saw you I was reminded of her and what she did."

"That's no excuse. You were my father. No parent should judge their child just because of the other parent." Danforth was silent knowing she right. Hope glared at him before turning to the governor.

"Governor Swann, please."

"Hope. If I could I would grant him clemency as well as the others. But the fact is he is one of them."

"Them? Us! Look at them. They are us. Besides a few physical characteristics, what differences do you see?" Swann was caught off guard by this as he looked at the crew as did Danforth and Norrington. "Each and everyone of these men all started out just like you, some not as upstanding and law abiding but they were the same as you at one point. They could have been forced into piracy and granted there are a few that choose piracy in most cases because their father was one. And we all know the influence fathers have on their children. They make them do things their children don't want to." The governor took this into consideration and his expression turned into understanding. "Please, Governor Swann. I will appeal to any one you want me too, just grant them clemency." The governor sighed and hung his head low.

"I'm sorry. Commodore Norrington, please escort Captain Sparrow and his crew to prison where the crew will await trial. Sparrow will be hung at noon tomorrow. Take them away." Hope felt her heart sink. The soldiers hesitated before taking the crew down the ramp one by one. Governor Swann and Reverend Danforth turned towards Hope. They could tell she was near tears.

"I'm sorry, Hope. The law is out of my hands." Hope watched as they took Jacoby, then before Jack was led down Hope yelled out.

"You can't do this! Throw out the law! For once in your life Governor, do the right thing!" Hope yelled. The governor was silent and Norrington and Gillette were hesitant. The governor looked at them and moved his head to keep going. Hope was beyond reasoning. Feeling the anger and frustration inside her, her actions took everyone by surprise. "No! I won't let you do this!" She said running to stand in front of Jack, Norrington, Gillette, and the governor.

"Stand aside, Miss Sparrow!" The governor warned.

"I said, I won't let you do this!" Hope threatened.

"There is nothing you can do." Hope quickly drew her sword and held it slightly at the governor's throat. Surprisingly, no one stopped her.

"Hope. What in heaven's name do you think you are doing?" Danforth yelled.

"Making a stand. You are not taking him." No one said anything nor moved. They were all shocked. Norringon handed Jack to Gillette.

"I'm ordering you to back away, Hope." Norrington said. Jack turned to Gillette.

"I know you're not too fond of me, mate, for stealing your bonny lass, however, I'm the only one who get through to her. Let me talk to her." Gillette was silent for a moment.

"Very well." Jack walked away from him and over to Hope, putting his hand on her outstretched arm.

"Hope! You don't want to do this. I know you can't do this."

"I did it with Draco."

"Hope, listen to yourself."

"I don't care, Jack. I'll do what I have to. I will not watch you hang!"

"Love, listen to me. I'm not all too fond of the gallows myself, but I'm accepting it. We both knew this was going to happen one day."

"I cannot believe you are giving up that easily. What happened to the Jack Sparrow that would not allow anyone to capture him?"

"He found a family he would die for, if it kept them safe." Governor Swann, Danforth, Norrington, and Gillette were a little taken aback by Jack's sincerity. "Everywhere we go, there is a risk. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Katie. Been there done that, remember?" Hope's face softened and she lowered the sword.

"I can't live without you, Jack. I don't want to put Katie through that," Hope said, her voice breaking. "I can't." She slowly sank to her knees. Jack went down with her and took her face in his hands.

"This is going to happen whether we want it to or not. Right now, there's a little girl over there that needs you." Hope looked sadly over at Katie, who was standing with Jacoby, with a confused face. "You need to know that you are best thing that has happened to me. I love you."

"I love you." Jack leaned in and kissed her. When he withdrew he placed his forehead against hers.

"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Jack softly sang to her. She laughed. This made Jack smile. Her laugh was one of the things he loved about her. At least he got to hear it one last time. He kissed her again before he stood and walked over to Norrington. "Ready, when you are, mate." Norrington just looked at him with no expression. He didn't want to do this. Losing someone you gave your heart to is one of the hardest things to do.

"I can't do this," Norrington said softly. He was about to turn to the governor when Katie's broke through his thoughts.

"Daddy!" She cried as she ran to him and grabbed him.

"Daddy, where are they taking you?"

"Away."

"Away? Why?" Jack didn't want to tell her. He knelt down to her level.

"Katie, listen to me. Your mother needs you right now. I want you to be a big, strong, girl for me, savvy?"

"No! I don't want you to go." Katie cried out. Jack couldn't hold his emotions back any longer, though not falling, there were tears in his eyes. He threw his locked arms around Katie and pulled her to him.

"I have too. There's nothing I can do." Hope looked on helpless, tears were running down her face. Reverend Danforth watched the three. As much as he didn't want to accept it, he knew Hope was really in love with Jack. He felt his heart break at her fragile state. He walked over to her. Hope looked up at him and stared at him before she lowered her head. Danforth knelt beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder. Half expecting her to pull away she didn't. Instead she threw herself against his chest. He wrapped her in his embrace as she cried harder.

"I'm sorry, Hope. About everything. You have suffered so much over the years. I'm sorry a better part of that was because of me." Hope slowly raised her head.

"Why are those that possess good hearts always punished and the ones with evil hearts set free to torment the lives of others. Why…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Hope? What is it?"

"The others ones."

"What others ones? Who are you talking about?" Hope pulled back from her father a little as she made one last plea for Jack's life.

"How much more suffering must I be put through? How many more deaths must I witness? How many loved ones must I see die before this madness ends?" Hope started in a calm voice. "No matter how many pirates you hang more will keep replacing them. In bigger numbers and some worse than others. What difference will one man and his crew make if their lives are spared? Jack and every single one of these men have good hearts, but they are judged by outward appearances. If you must hang someone, hang the crew of the man who tried to kill your daughter and her family. We have them all locked in the brig. No single man down there has one ounce of good in them. To kill gives them pleasure, as does stealing and destroying people's lives. Those are the pirates' that need to be executed not Jack and his crew." The next few moments were silent. Jack was still holding Katie as he listened to Hope plea for the lives of him and his crew. Governor Swann looked down at Jack before turning to Commodore Norrington. Reverend Danforth and Hope stood silently.

"Commodore Norrington? Where do you stand on this matter?"

"I agree with Hope. No one has any right to inflict suffering on anyone who does not deserve it. These pirates Hope says deserve to suffer. They should be the ones hanged tomorrow. Grant Captain Sparrow and his crew clemency." Governor Swann turned to the soldiers.

"Reverend?"

"I agree with my daughter." Governor Swann turned towards the other soldiers.

"Is there anyone else who agrees? Let it be known if you don't agree with your commander no one will be punished." Swann was surprised when most of the Royal Navy raised their hands, including Gillette. When he looked down at Elizabeth she had her hand raised as did, Will and James. "Elizabeth."

"Please, father." Governor Swann was silent for several minutes before he looked at Jack. He sighed. "Let it be known forthright on this day the 19th of July, 1734 that Captain Jack Sparrow and all members of the ship, the Black Pearl shall be granted clemency to Port Royal only. If you are arrested at another port your fate is in the leadership's hands of that port." Elizabeth ran up and hugged her father.

"Thank you, father." Commodore Norrington smiled before turning to his men.

"Release them." Gillette reached in his pocket and pulled a set of keys from them. He knelt before Jack and undid his irons. They both stood.

"No hard feelings, mate?" Jack said.

"She really does love you. Her happiness is what matters most to me and you have given her that. Thank you, " Gillette said as he outstretched his hand. Jack was a little hesitant recalling the first time this happened, only the first time it was with Norrington.

"I already know you wear the pirate brand." Jack reached out and shook his hand before yanking Jack towards him. "If you hurt her. I will kill you myself."

"No worries, mate." Gillette nodded and went over to stand beside Norrington and Governor Swann. Jack looked down at his daughter.

"Now how about that?" Katie smiled and hugged him. Jack looked over at Hope. She smiled and walked away from her father, running over to Jack. She threw her arms around him as the two held each other close. Governor Swann, Reverend Danforth, Commodore Norrington, and Lieutenant Gillette were smiling.

"I can't believe I'm smiling at a pirate," Reverend Danforth said.

"You better get used to it, my dear friend. After all, he is now your son in law." Danforth shook his head in mild disbelief.

"I guess I will have to get used to it. My son-in-law, a pirate. God help me," Danforth said as he walked over to the other three. He smiled at Hope and Jack as they kissed, Katie was situated beside them. Mr. Gibbs came running up the ramp and stopped in front of Commodore Norrington. He held up a set of keys.

"Sirs. The middle key will unlock the cell the others are locked in." Norrington took the keys from him and handed them to Gillette.

"Take the men and escort the prison's new guests to the fort."

"Yes, sir." Gillette called down to the men then went below deck to retrieve the others. Hope withdrew from Jack and walked over to Norrington.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the truth about Catherine this way."

"No need to be sorry. I accepted her death a long time ago." Hope smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Before she set back down she whispered in his ear. "She wanted me to tell you that she still loves you and that she is sorry for what she did." As Hope stepped away he looked at her confused.

"She wanted?"

"Catherine. It's a long story that I'll have to tell you some other time. But you must believe it as the truth." Norrington was about to say something more when Gillette came up with the other soldiers as they lead Captain Draco's crew off the ship and up to the prison. The last man, who happened to be Draco's first mate stopped in front of Hope.

"The captain would have granted yer crew mercy if he had won the battle. Why do ye not show the same courtesy?"

"If he would have won he would have ignored his promise and we wouldn't be here right now. Besides, you owe the people of Port Royal satisfaction for the lives of loved ones lost as well as people from the other towns you have attacked. You caused more suffering in people's lives then they should be put through." He spit at her, which she returned with a kick to his stomach and a punch to his face. The man doubled over in pain.

"Good shot, love," Jack said as the man was dragged off the boat by two of the guards. Those still on the ship starred at each other.

"Where did that come from?" Norrington asked. Jack scoffed.

"If you think that's bad you should see her with a sword." Jack said recalling her battle with Draco. "She can be fairly crude." Jack finished as they all walked down to shore. At the end of the ramp Murtogg and Mullroy stood staring up at the ship.

"Well. If it ain't the two miscreants of the Royal Navy. Still think the Pearl isn't a real ship, mates?" Jack asked grinning.

"I told you it was a real ship." Murtogg said nudging Mullroy.

"I never said it wasn't real. I was just pointing out the fact that there was no way you could have seen a ship that was…"

"Crewed by the damn and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out." Jack responded. Hope laughed.

"Yes. Exactly." Mullroy said.

"Well as you can see the Black Pearl is no longer crewed by the damn and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out." Murtogg retorted as they continued bantering at each other. Hope and Jack laughed as they walked towards town. Before they got too far Jacoby ran up to them.

"Hope. I know your mother would be proud of you now."

"My mother! Jack, we have to get her." He nodded as yelled to his crew.

"Prepare the ship. We set sail for St. Thomas in the morning."

"In the morning? You just got here and you have been granted clemency you don't have to leave so soon." Reverend Danforth said overhearing the conversation.

"I know where mother is and I am going to get her and bring her back here. And you are coming with me."

NOTE: Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter: **Isabelle Danforth**


	14. Isabelle Danforth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related or anything else for that matter except for my own original characters.

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!

**__**

CHAPTER 14

ISABELLE DANFORTH

As the sun set the Black Pearl set sail out of Port Royal for the destination of Port Charlotte Amalie on the island of St. Thomas. Reverend Danforth took the opportunity to inspect the ship. While he checked everything, Hope was surprised he didn't do a white glove inspection. Hope and Jack stood on the main deck and watched him.

"So. This is the thing you've been on for the past 10 years?"

"Yes. I know you don't think it's much but its become my home."

"You prefer a pirate ship over a nice, clean house?" Hope sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, father. Living in a big house was comfortable, but this ship is comfortable to me as well."

"Enlighten me."

"Living in a house felt like living in a cage to me. If you remember I was hardly ever indoors. I wanted adventure and an open area where the possibilities were endless." She looked at Jack lovingly, entwining her hand with his and placing her other hand on his arm. "I found that and I'm happy here." Danforth still looked unconvinced. Hope turned to look at the setting sun. She smiled before she walked to him. "Have you ever looked at a sunset, father?"

"Of course I have, every evening."

"No. I mean, really look at one. Have you just sat and watched it disappear?"

"I cannot say that I have."

"See. That's the difference. I never did either until I met Jack. Every evening since then I have watched the sun go down and I have never seen the same sunset twice. There were always different colors added or missing. When there are clouds a different pattern appeared. Watching them and feeling the warm, salty sea air blow against my face, I felt calm and free. I've never felt like that before. I know what you're trying do, father and I understand why. But, please understand I'm happy here. Nothing holds me down. I have everything I've ever wanted that living in Port Royal couldn't give me."

"You're reasons are admirable. But, why a pirate's life?"

"I don't know. It just turned out that way. Believe me I never thought I would ever live the life of pirate. This life isn't as bad as many claim it to be. You can travel the world, see new places, anything is just at the tip of your fingers." Danforth was silent. "I know this isn't what you had planned for me, but don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do."

"This makes me happy. Katie makes me happy and…"she trailed off as she walked back to Jack and put her hand on his chest, he in turn wrapped his arm around her waist. "Jack makes me happy." Danforth starred at the two before he walked to stand in front of Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow or Captain Sparrow if you like." Danforth looked over at Hope who gave him a small smile.

"Very well. Captain Sparrow. Do you really love my daughter?"

"Does a pirate love rum?

"Excuse me?"

"Jack." Hope said in a warning tone.

"Aye. Even more than rum!" He said as he grinned. Danforth was shocked.

"You'll have to get used to him sometime, father." Hope said.

"Yes. Well. As much as I hate the idea of having a pirate in our family. From what I saw earlier, Hope loves you more than anything and would be willing to do anything for you. As for you Captain Sparrow, I will take your word that you feel the same about my daughter. If you hurt her I will personally talk with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington about your hanging. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably." He attempted to smile but it immediately disappeared.

"Good." Reverend Danforth said before he walked away. Jack scowled a little. Hope placed her hand on his arm and stood in front of him.

"I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to my father. You'll have to get used to him sometime."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"The same way you got used to me, as well as Will and Elizabeth."

"The whelp and fair lady don't count. Will was from pirate's blood and Elizabeth doesn't count because Will was obsessed with finding her. She grew on me.

"And what about me?

"Darling, I could go on all night about you."

"Do tell."

"For one, you were off limits. Two, you were exciting. Three, you were full of surprises. And four, you were the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time." Hope smiled.

"With time my father will accept you. As you will to him. Everything will be fine." Hope leaned up and kissed him before running after her father. As she showed him below deck Jack walked up to the wheel and took his normal spot.

SCENE CHANGE

The Black Pearl sailed into Port Charlotte Amalie about 7 days after leaving Port Royal. Jack watched the shore intently as the anchor was lowered. Hope walked up to him.

"Listen up you scabrous dogs. You all know what happened last time we were here. There are enough supplies to sail back to Port Royal so no one, unless otherwise instructed, but the good reverend, meself, Jacoby, and Hope are to go ashore, savvy?" The crew groaned.

"Hey! None of that or I will keelhaul you!" The crew sulked back to their respective areas.

"Do you think that group of miscreants are still looking for a fight?" Hope said leaning closer to Jack. He laughed as did Hope.

"I see nothing funny here." Reverend Danforth piped in.

"It's a long story," Hope said.

"Let us hear it." Hope and Jack looked at each other hesitantly.

"You don't want to know, father."

"Let's say I do."

"All I will say is that there was a little rumpus last time we were here."

"What?" Hope smiled unsurely and turned her head to shore for a moment.

"Oh look! The plank is down. Come along, darling, we should be toddling off. We must not keep mother waiting. You to, uncle." Hope said before grabbing Jack and Jacoby and pulling them off the ship. Danforth looked after the two confused. When he turned his head to the side Mr. Gibbs was standing next to him.

"Mr. Gibbs? Is it?"

"Aye."

"My daughter is not always like this is she?"

"Of course not, sir. Sometimes the lass is much worse." Gibbs said before going below deck.

"Father! Are you coming?" Hope shouted from the shore. Danforth walked down the plank and met up with the three.

SCENE CHANGE

As the four walked through the town they received interesting looks from nearly everyone they passed by.

"What is everyone staring at?" Danforth asked. Hope looked around her.

"Us."

"Why forever for?" Hope stopped and turned.

"The island of St.Thomas is considered one of the three most popular pirate havens of the Caribbean. The other two are Tortuga and Nassau." Hope informed him.

"It's not a proliferous bouquet like Tortuga but it's a haven none the less." Jack said.

"What this place is was not my question. I wish to know why these people keep staring at us."

"They aren't staring at us so much as they are you."

"And why is that?" Hope gestured to his clothing.

"You're wearing the outfit of an English nobleman. This port sees very little visitors of your status. In addition, you are in the company of three pirates who are dressed on the scruffy side."

"Yes. I must talk with you about the manner you have transformed yourself into. The short hair, breaches, white shirt, and black lined eyes are not the attire of proper young woman."

"Father, please don't start. I know you are used to my long hair and dresses but you have to get used to this image. It's actually more comfortable."

"You look no different than some of these women here," Danforth said looking at two women across the street that were smiling seductively and waving at him. "Repulsive!"

"All right. If I get rid of the black lined eyes will to leave my appearance be?"

"No. But it is a start." Hope scowled.

"Fine." They continued through the town. Danforth watched the behaviors of everyone they passed by. Men were gulping pints of rum while singing sea chanties and chasing after nearly unclad women. Pistols going off, brawls, among other things. As they rounded a corner a very drunk pirate collided with Danforth. He smiled big with rotting teeth..

"Good heavens!" The man breathed on him and slapped him on the back causing him to jolt forward a little.

"How ye doin', mate!" the man said before continuing on his way.

"This is unheard of. Such behavior! They are animals, all of them!" When he turned around Hope, Jack, and Jacoby were staring at him with small smiles.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, mate!" Jack exclaimed. Danforth glared at him. Hope walked to her father.

"How can you stand this type of life?" Hope led him to Jack and Jacoby.

"It's only like this in the ports. Most of the time we are at sea and not exposed to this behavior, though there have been a few occasions." Hope said glaring at Jack. He smiled apologetically. They walked up the street a little further until Hope caught sight of the wagon she had visited last time she was there. Sure enough, the same woman was still there. Hope's entire behavior changed as she looked at the woman. Jacoby saw this and went to her.

"I'll go talk to her first," Jacoby said giving her arm a small squeeze before walking over the woman. When the woman caught sight of Jacoby she smiled and walked to him giving him hug.

"Jacoby. I was so worried. Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine, Isabelle."

"What about Hope and her friends?"

"She's fine, given what happened after we left here."

"What do mean? What happened?"

"Captain Draco attacked the ship we were on."

"Oh my god. Was anyone hurt?"

"The prophecy came true, Isabelle."

"What?"

"Draco is dead. Hope killed him and came close to death herself. You saved her by giving her that necklace." Isabelle smiled a little. "She's here."

"She's here? Where?"

"Her husband is with her as well as Reverend Danforth." Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Charles is with her?

"Yes." Jacoby said pointing to where the others stood. After exchanging glances Jacoby gestured for them to come over.

"I should never have come. What was I thinking?" Danforth said.

"You're telling me you don't still love her like you said you did?" Hope asked. He was silent.

"All of Port Royal thinks that she died giving birth to you. What are we supposed to say? Isabelle is not really dead we only said that because she committed adultery and got pregnant by a pirate?" Hope was silent.

"Father. We're going to have to face the truth sometime. You're a reverend for heaven's sake. We cannot keep lying. The truth has to come out. The whole truth. Isabelle Danforth slept with a pirate and got pregnant while married to another man and that my biological father is the pirate that has been terrorizing the Caribbean."

"It's easy for you to say that, Hope. You can board a ship and sail wherever you want and not have to face anyone. I do not have that luxury. As you said, I'm a reverend. The people of Port Royal depend on me."

"So you're just going to live a lie for the rest of your life?"

"Hope. You are jumping to conclusions. We do not even know she will want to leave this place and return." Jack stepped in front of Hope.

"I'll just be over there trying to make friends. This bein a family get together."

"Jack Sparrow. You're family now whether my father likes it or not. No matter how much he wants to deny it you're his son-in-law." Danforth just looked at her. "Come on." Hope said pulling Jack with her. Danforth followed shortly. When they were almost to the wagon Isabelle walked to Hope.

"Hello, Hope." Hope looked at her with a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Why didn't you say anything to me last time I was here?"

"I was afraid that you would be angry with me."

"You thought I'd be angry with you? Why would I be?"

"Because I just left you to grow up alone. All your life you thought I had died giving birth to you. I didn't want to leave, but under the circumstances I had too."

"I know. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place."

"You're not angry?"

"No. I was at first after Jacoby told me the truth. I didn't want to believe that my real father was the pirate who had killed my sister and tried to kill my best friends. Honestly, I don't know what you saw in him but, the point is… I forgive you." Isabelle smiled before she placed her hand on Hope's cheek.

"You've grown into a fine young woman, Hope." The others could tell Isabelle was tearing up. "My beautiful baby girl….oh, Hope." Isabelle cried hugging Hope tight. The tears fell freely from Isabelle as they did from Hope. When they drew apart Hope turned to Jack.

"Mother. I'd like you to meet someone. This is…"

"The infamous Jack Sparrow."

"Captain. If you please." Jack interjected.

"Very well. Captain Jack Sparrow. You've developed quite a reputation on the water."

"I do me best." Jack said grinning. Isabelle leaned closer to Hope.

"He's more handsome than I thought. You know how to choose them."

"How did you know?"

"Rumors pass quickly over the Caribbean, dear. I heard that Jack Sparrow had married an Englishwoman and when I saw you two together I knew." When Isabelle looked back over at Jack she noticed Danforth behind him.

"Hello, Charles."

"Isabelle. It is good to see you well."

"The same to you." They shared a glance. "Why did you come here, Charles?"

"I did not come of my own free will. You have your daughter to thank for that." Isabelle looked at Hope.

"When we were in Port Royal you said you still loved her."

"Hope," Danforth said.

"That was what you said. I was telling you about how I felt about how differently you treated Catherine and me. You had said that since we were on the truth that I should know something. You said you loved mother more than anything and that you still love her even to this day." Danforth was speechless, knowing she was right.

"Charles? Is this true?" Danforth sighed.

"It's all true. For years I denied that fact. But the more I tried to deny it the more it grew until it overpowered me." Isabelle was silent. "I still love you Isabelle, I never stopped."

"Even after everything I did?"

"Yes. I can't blame you for falling in love with someone other than myself, even if it was for the worst. I always criticized your brother for being a pirate. When you wanted to see him I wouldn't allow it. I blame myself for what compelled you to sleep with another man, a pirate of all people."

"You are not to blame, Charles. I made that choice even though it was the wrong one."

"You don't understand. I hated pirates in the worst way. I would do anything to rid the seas of them. And when Catherine was killed by a pirate the anger in me grew. Then years later Hope falls in love with a pirate. I shunned her for that reason. Because of me she disappeared for ten years. All those years I thought she was dead. It was painful for me. I figured that I was being punished for what I did to you Isabelle, as well as to Hope." He turned to Hope. "When you showed up magically in Port Royal I felt I was being given a second chance to at least try and make up for my mistakes. I figured that you knew the truth about your lineage. Hope, if you would permit me. Allow me to be the father you never had and I promise you I will make my wrongs right again." He looked at her sincerely.

"You really mean that?" Hope asked.

"I do."

"So you accept the life I chose?"

"Yes. Afterall, Governor Swann did say, piracy can be the right course." Hope went to him and hugged him. Jack sniffled loudly causing Hope to pull away and look at him.

"Jack, are you crying?"

"No, of course not. I just got something in me eye." Hope smiled skeptically. Isabelle walked over and she and Charles hugged. "Oh a family reunion. I love family reunions." Hope laughed a little before she walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled back she saw Jacoby standing alone. She pulled Jack with her and went over to him.

"I never really thanked you have I?" Hope asked.

"Thanks for what?"

"For helping us out in the tavern, even though your reasons were not really to help. As such I was able to find out the truth." Jacoby smiled putting an arm around her waist and squeezing her to him. Jack looked over at the tavern they had been at and recognized the man who incited the brawl.

"Speaking of that tavern. Our old mate is back." Hope looked over and saw the man. She sighed and groaned.

"Does he go anywhere else?"

"Who?" Isabelle asked curious. Hope pointed to the man. "What did he do?"

"Started a brawl after Hope accidentally knocked him over onto a table. He spilled a man's pint of rum in the act."

"Oh, that's just Henry. He always starts trouble." Isabelle said just as the man noticed them and walked over. Jack held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. Hope hit him.

"Well, well. Look what we 'ave here. Come to finish what ye started mates?"

"What we started?" Jack asked.

"Aye. That young missy there threw me into a table."

"Henry. You're drunk again. There is no need to be like this." Isabelle said.

"For one I didn't throw you into that table. You just happened to be walking behind me as I stood up."

"No matter. After ye filthy rats ran away, that miser whose rum ye spilled attacked me."

"So you get into one fight. I'm sure you've been in several." Hope defended.

"That doesn't matter. Ye impugned me honor. So I intend to do the same to ye, lass." Henry drew his sword and as before Jack pulled his as well.

"No, Jack. He's right. He's challenged me and I accept." Hope said pulling her own.

"None of this is necessary!" Isabelle shouted.

"Let her be. She can handle herself," Jack said.

"How can you stand by and not help her. She's going to get herself killed." Danforth added.

"Believe me, mate. Hope be the last person to need help."

"Jack's right, Reverend. She's just as skilled on the sword as myself and Sparrow." Jacoby said.

"I must warn you. You've challenged the wrong woman." Hope said to Henry.

"I doubt that."

"She's right, mate. You just challenged the daughter of Captain Draco," Jacoby warned. Henry hesitated for a moment as the people within hearing distance stopped.

"Ye lie."

"I assure you it's true. As much as I would like to deny that fact," Hope said.

"Lies."

"Very well, mate. You're funeral." Jack said as Henry lunged at her. Being drunk he wasn't very accurate. Hope easily stepped to the side. He collided with the wall before turning to Hope who just stared at him with a hint of arrogance.

"Is that the best you can do?" He snarled and swung at her. She blocked, kneed him in the stomach and pushed him into a group of barrels. When he stood up, the side of his head was bleeding.

"Ye be paying for that, missy." He shot up and attacked her again. They continued like that for a few more rounds before Hope knocked his sword away and threw him to the ground. Hope stood over him with her sword to his throat.

"If I had been Captain Draco or any other pirate you would be dead right now."

"Why waste your chance. If ye don't kill me that will be yer mistake." Hope kneeled in front of him.

"We'll see about that." Hope said as she stood and walked over to her family. Before she got too far he yelled out to her.

"Ye haven't heard the last of me, wench!" Hope stopped abruptly, turned and threw her sword at him. It embedded itself into the wall directly above his head. He screamed out in terror.

"Who are ye?"

"The heart of the dragon." He looked at her confused. "Next time we meet. You won't be so lucky." Hope said before turning to her family.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Danforth asked.

"Will."

"Will Turner?"

"Yes. He is a very good teacher. That technique can be used in a few different ways. Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Aye. That little technique was how that bloody Norrington was able to catch me on my first visit to Port Royal and also saved me life on the gallows."

"Impressive." Danforth said as Hope walked over to Henry and pulled her sword from the wall.

"Get out of here." Henry scrambled up and ran off down the road. Hope watched him for a few moments before turning to her mother.

"Mother. I have a surprise for you. But, you have to come back with us to Port Royal to see it."

"Gladly." Danforth offered Isabelle his arm as they all walked back towards the Black Pearl and sailed back to Port Royal.

NOTE: Well? Do you like? PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter: Final Reunion


	15. Final Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except for my own characters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER 15

FINAL REUNION

The Black Pearl returned to Port Royal once again with the addition of one. Jack was at the wheel, steering the ship into the bay.

"Are you sure Swann will keep his word?" Jack asked.

"Jack. He might not fancy pirates but he is a man of his word." Hope said. Isabelle stood at the bow of the ship watching as Port Royal drew closer. Danforth eventually joined her.

"It looks so different than when I last left."

"Governor Swann was not the governor till 12 years after you left. He ordered many new changes including a larger fort."

"I can't believe I've been gone for 31 years. It feels like a lifetime."

"I agree." Isabelle turned around and looked up to the wheel at Hope.

"She's grown up so much. She was only still a few hours old when last I touched her." Danforth smiled and nodded. "Charles, what exactly happened between you and Hope? And why?"

"I was devastated when you told me the truth. When you left I gave all my attention to Catherine and rarely any to Hope. She was not home very often. I know that is not an excuse to ignore her. Hope was fascinated with pirates and I despised them. It wasn't until Catherine was killed by a pirate that Hope began to hate them has much as I. She was still fairly young so I thought I could change her behavior. But when she returned to Port Royal with Jack Sparrow and she said she loved him, I gave up on her. She was 21 and old enough to make her own decisions. That was the thought in my head. Then, she just disappeared one night with no note. Will Turner came to me a few days later and gave me a note she wrote. She didn't say where she going or whom she was with. She only said that she couldn't stay in Port Royal anymore. I expected she would return but then one year came and went, then two years, and soon it turned into 10 years. During that time span I felt myself changing, others were noticing as well. Everyday I would pray that she would come walking through the door, but she never did. I lost all hope. I thought I was being punished for not being there for her as much as I should have been. I already lost one daughter to a pirate and now I had lost my second. Deep down, I knew she was with Sparrow, but, I doubted she was still alive. "

"How do you feel now that she did come back?"

"I plan on making up for all those years of mistakes more personal to myself. One of those was letting you go." Isabelle reached out and touched his face.

"No, Charles. What happened in the past does not matter anymore. We have a daughter again, and another chance at life."

"Another chance at life, yes. But without, Hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"She'll sail off with Sparrow again and we may not see her for a year or more."

"She has her own life to live. All children grow up and go out on their own. Can you not see how happy she is?" They both looked up at Hope just as she laughed at something Jack said. "She will return to visit. Afterall, were they not granted clemency from the Governor?"

"They were."

"No worries, then." The Black Pearl arrived at the loading dock as the occupants tied her off then headed ashore. As Jack walked down the plank he was grinning madly.

"Now this is more like it. No guards and no Norrington." Jack said, but speaking too soon as Commodore Norrington walked up to them.

"Miss Sparrow, Reverend Danforth, Captain and whatever your name is" Norrington said referring to Jacoby.

"You're hating this aren't you, mate?" Jack retorted. Norrington glared at him before looking at Isabelle.

."Miss Isabelle Danforth, I presume?"

"You are correct, Commodore Norrington is it?"

"It is indeed ma'am. Welcome to Port Royal."

"Where's Katie?" Hope asked.

"Last I saw her she was at the blacksmith shop."

"Should have known. The lass is infatuated with swords and ironworks." Jack said. As Jack walked past, Norrington grabbed his arm.

"The governor may have granted you clemency but it would be wise for you to find your place."

"I knew it. You do hate this. Lamenting that you never caught Captain Jack Sparrow, aye." Hope pulled them apart.

"Can we please not start this again. Jack, I love you dearly but be mindful of your actions while you are here and as for you Commodore. Accept what has passed and leave it be. I don't expect for you two to like this but would you please bear with it when we're here."

"As you wish." Norrington said. Hope turned to Jack.

"Aye." Hope nodded as they continued into town.

"Hope, where is this surprise you were telling me about?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm taking you to it." They continued on their way. Everyone they passed by stared at them, some with not so pleasant looks.

"This is outrageous! Pirates walking freely? Guards!" a very fat and pompous man shouted just before Norrington rounded the corner.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Winchester. These pirates have been granted clemency." Winchester snarled before walking off and mumbling to himself.

"If there are any problems you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Commodore Norrington!" Isabelle said. Norrington bowed before taking his leave. When they were outside the blacksmith shop they heard swords clanging together.

"Sounds like Will is sword fighting with someone again." Hope reached up and knocked. The sounds from inside stopped as the door opened shortly after.

"Jack! Hope! You've returned." Will said.

"They've returned?" a female voice came from inside as Elizabeth appeared at the door.

"Hope." Elizabeth said hugging her friend.

"Hello, Elizabeth, Will. I want you to meet someone. This is my mother, Isabelle Danforth. Mother these are my best friends: Will and Elizabeth Turner." Will and Elizabeth smiled.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Danforth." Elizabeth said nodding.

"The pleasures all mine, dear."

"Come in." Will said opening the door further so they could enter.

"Hope tells me this shop has a lot of history."

"Aye. This be where I met Will for the first time and where I beat him in a sword fight," Jack said.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement and cheated." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Pirate." Hope smiled.

"I first learned how to sword fight here. Will taught me everything I know."

"Everything?" Jack questioned.

"Well. Almost everything."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Katie yelled as she ran to her parents.

"Katie!" Hope said picking her up and hugging her. "We missed you."

"I missed you more." Hope handed her to Jack as she hugged him. Hope looked at her mother.

"Mother. This young lady right here is the surprise." Hope said stroking her daughter's hair. Isabelle was silent. "This is our daughter, Katie."

"Hope, she's beautiful." Isabelle said walking over.

"Katie. This is my mother, Isabelle."

"Your mother is still alive?"

"Yes." Jack set Katie back on the ground. Isabelle kneeled in front of her.

"Hello, Katie."

"Grandmother!" Katie hugged her and looked at Reverend Danforth. "Grandfather." Charles walked over to her and kneeled as well. Katie hugged him as well. After a moment she looked up at her mother.

"You have a whole family now." When Katie said that Hope realized she was right.

"You're right. I do. I have a family again." The Turners, the Danforths, and the Sparrows went back to Will and Elizabeth's house and caught up on lost time. But when morning came the Black Pearl was to set sail once again. The last of the supplies were loaded onto the ship and crew members began the prep for departure. Hope, Jack, and Katie stood at the foot of the plank saying their goodbyes to their family and friends. As Hope hugged her father she asked him.

"You will tell to town the truth won't you?" Danforth sighed.

"I will. You were right Hope. I cannot keep lying to them." Hope smiled.

"Well. Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, young Turner. Take care of yourselves." Jack said.

"We will. You to, Jack. And try to stay out of trouble."

"No worries, mate."

"We'll see you all soon." Hope called as she walked up to the ship, but Katie lingered at the bottom. "Katie? Come on, darling we must be going." Katie was silent. Hope and Jack looked at each other then walked back down.

"You all right, lass?" Jack asked.

"Um. Mother, father. Um, could I stay here?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Can I stay here in Port Royal?"

"Now why on earth would you want to do something like that?" Jack asked.

"I want to stay with James. We have become good friends. And I want to get a proper education." Hope and Jack were skeptical. "Please?" Hope's face softened and she smiled.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. A ship is no place for a child."

"I agree. I would gladly take her in while you are away," Danforth volunteered. Hope looked at Jack.

"You already know my answer. It would be a chance for her to learn. She would be in good hands with people we care about." Jack was silent.

"Please, daddy?"

"Very well, lass. You can stay." Katie smiled and ran to her parents. Jack picked her up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hope reached out and brushed the hair from Katie's face.

"I don't want to leave you here but I know it's for the best. I'll miss you so much, sweetheart."

"Me too." Katie leaned over and hugged Hope. As she pulled away Hope kissed her forehead.

"You behave for your grandparents and the Turners, savvy?"

"Savvy." Jack hugged her and kissed her cheek before setting her down. As he did Jacoby walked to them.

"Jack. If I could, I would like to join your crew. I don't know what I would do here anyway. Someone else has to keep an eye on Hope. You know the trouble she gets herself into."

"I do not get into trouble!" Hope said. Jacoby laughed.

"Welcome aboard, mate." The three walked onto the Pearl and the plank was pulled up. Hope, Jack, and Jacoby waved goodbye before Jack yelled out.

"On deck, you dogs, man the braces, let down and haul to run free!" Danforth scowled a bit.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked.

"The speech the pirates use. I don't know how Hope deals with it." Isabelle laughed as the Black Pearl began its departure from Port Royal. Katie stood with her grandparents as she watched her parents wave goodbye to them. Isabelle looked down and saw how sad Katie was.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure they will be back before you know it." They all watched as the Black Pearl was just a silhouette in the setting sun and then a dot on the horizon.

**TO BE CONTINUED………in **_The Sparrow's Quest_

NOTE: So? Do you like? PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


End file.
